


Body and Soul

by ead13



Series: Luzma...Though No One Calls her Luna [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dominant Guzma, F/M, First Time Together, Light Bondage, Lusamine was manipulative at best, Masturbation, Moon has no idea if she's even doing this right..., Moon loses her V-card, Roleplay, Setting Boundaries, Submissive Guzma, eager Moon, hesitant Guzma, issues of consent, more sweet than raunchy, past Lusamine relationship, post-Kahuna Guzma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ead13/pseuds/ead13
Summary: Guzma and Alondra push into new, M-rated territory as their relationship grows. More than simply adding a physical relationship, their experiences in the bedroom lead to some important (and usually difficult) healing on the inside.





	1. Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Ways we Change worldview, though I wasn't going to stick this bit in there for a ratings change. I feel like I needed to do this despite being super shy about this sort of writing just for how it develops the relationship. These two are just too cute!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Guzma found out Moon was a virgin, he's been too intimidated by her innocence to take their relationship to the next level. Surely a guy like him doesn't deserve to bed a girl like her... Moon thinks otherwise and finds the nerve to let him know. It isn't taking if she's giving, and is she ever!

“Hey, Alondra?” Guzma said quietly, breaking their silence. He was seated next to her on the swing he’d installed on the mansion’s upper balcony. The view of the renovated Po Town was picture perfect, but there were other things on his mind. Namely, the girl sitting next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” she replied lightly, peering up into his face. Damn it, always so innocent…it made him second guess himself. Should he really be the one to corrupt something so pure? She’d seemed to think so back when they’d almost gone past first base, but even now after thinking it over he wasn’t sure.

“I…that is…you’ve really pulled me through all this. I wanna make it up to ya somehow, give ya something in exchange for giving up everything for me.”

“Guzma, you make it sound like it was a punishment or something!” she chided, grasping his hand. “I never minded any of it. You are worth it.”

But those words made a knot form in his stomach. She was obviously head-over-heels for him for god knew whatever reason; it was the only way to explain how she’d stayed with him despite all his problems. Shit, he had a LOT of issues. But she was inexperienced, and just because she thought he was the right one didn’t mean he should go through with it, just because he wanted it too. She could end up with a lot of regrets in the end. He’d hoped to come up with an answer to this predicament after cutting her off last time, but sitting there now with her gazing sweetly into his eyes, he still didn’t have it.

“Alondra, did you ever think your first infatuation might be misplaced?” he attempted, ducking his head.

The hand holding his suddenly turned to a vice. “You seriously think what I’m feeling is infatuation?” Alondra said in a cold voice. “Maybe I’ve never dated anyone before, but I am 19 and I think I have an idea of what I’m getting into. And I think you know that it’s gone far beyond infatuation at this point, whether you can admit that or not. Unless I’m feeling something you’re not?”

“Shit, no!” he exclaimed. “Alondra, I love ya!” As soon as he uttered those words, he tensed. It wasn’t a lie. He'd given his feelings for her some serious thought, especially in recent weeks as they navigated the stresses of becoming island Kahuna, and that was the conclusion he'd reached as he experienced how she supported and cared for him. But he hadn’t wanted to say those words in this situation like this, where it might seem he didn’t really mean them and said them carelessly. 

When he risked a glance at Alondra, she had turned bright red. “I’d question whether you are just saying things, but your face is burning and you look rather uncomfortable. Tell-tale sign for you that you meant it,” the girl mumbled.

He tried again. “Mmm, listen. I didn’t mean to say it like that. I wanted to say it when it would have more impact, ya know? Like, you and me sitting here without this whole awkward conversation and me leaning over and whispering in your ear that I love ya and I can’t imagine not having ya by my side. Then, kissing ya before you can say anything…” he trailed off, groaning and pulling his jacket hood over his head in embarrassment. 

“While very romantic, that wouldn’t have been your style. This suits you much better,” she replied playfully, pulling back the hood. “You’re so cute when you squirm!” He grunted in annoyance, still unable to look at her. What he’d managed to pull off wasn’t cute, it was falling flat on his face!

Alondra licked her lips nervously. “Can…we still kiss?” At that, he finally met her eyes. She looked shy despite her teasing, but also very hopeful. There was no way in hell he could resist that girl when she looked at him like that. Possessively, he reached behind her head to pull her mouth to his. There was nothing sweet about this kiss; instead of building up to it, his tongue invaded her mouth the minute they made contact, a desperate, passionate outpouring of his feelings. Her hands found their way to thread through his hair, tugging as she squirmed under his ardor.

The moment was over not long after it began. The two were interrupted by the sound of cheering from down below. They were jolted back to reality, noticing for the first time a small crowd of ex-grunts had gathered in the courtyard, eagerly watching the show. If Guzma had been red before, he was now blushing scarlet. Alondra wasn’t looking much better. “Hey, get the hell outta here! What do ya think you’re lookin’ at, punks?!” he shouted as he leapt to his feet.

“A free show, boss!” one of the teens whooped, igniting a chorus of agreement.

Guzma’s response was to flip him off. “Ya need a free show ‘cause you can’t get any yourself, huh?” This time, the spectators groaned at the burn. Alondra would be worried, but this was generally how he acted around his underlings, and despite how she’d thought it sounded, at the end of the day it was apparently all in good fun. She’d never understand these intricacies of Team Skull… “Seriously, get lost, would ya?”

“Sorry boss,” they chorused, beginning to shuffle away.

Guzma sighed and plopped back down, rubbing his temples. “Can this evening get any worse?”

“I can think of a few things that might make it better…” Alondra suggested hopefully. “But we should probably head inside first.”

The breath was suddenly trapped in his lungs. Strange how he could go from annoyed to flustered in the span of a second. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, but yeah, let’s go inside. I’m done being watched.” Taking her hand, he helped her up and led her through the balcony doors, down the hall, and into their bedroom. He shut the door firmly behind them and locked it. When he turned back to face her, he noticed she had started to breathe a little faster, almost anticipating what she hoped would happen next. There was no question what she had on her mind, it all depended on how he decided to handle the situation.

“Alondra, you know what I was trying to get at on the balcony, right?”

“You’re still worried you’re not good enough for me. You also know how I feel about that,” she responded pointedly with her hands on her hips. “Guzma, let me make this clear: I want you.” She stepped forward and clenched his undershirt in her fists to illustrate the point, though the petite girl trying to be aggressive was more adorable than intimidating. “I love you so much, and I’m so happy being here with you. There is no one else I’d rather have my first time with. It should be with you, because you have my heart. Please, Guzma, it doesn’t have to be tonight. I know you have a lot on your plate. But…I don’t want to keep dodging the issue. In the long run, I want to havesexwithyou.” The final words blended together as she got flustered. Damn it, here she was trying to convince him she wasn’t too innocent, but she couldn’t even speak of the act without feeling awkward…

He responded with a groan. What could a man say to that? He'd been doing his best to hold out, but all this begging...there was no way she could blame him for any regrets, right? Never mind the fact that he'd imagined what it would be like on several occasions... “You can’t even imagine how much I want you, Alondra." His hand reached out and gently lifted her chin so she was staring into his face. His suddenly intense expression made her shiver. "How much I have been wanting you. It’s not even humanly possible to resist you. So, here’s the deal…” Suddenly, he swept her up in his arms with a squeal on her end and hauled her over to their bed, dropping her so she bounced a bit. “I’ll do it. For both of us. After all the shit we've been through together, I think we’d both go insane if we didn’t take the next step. But more than that, I meant what I said before: I love ya, and I wanna share this with you. I’m gonna make sure you never regret choosing me. I’ll make ya feel so good you’ll scream my name.” His gray eyes were now smoldering with desire as he scanned her sprawled body, taking her in. “But you gotta hold up your end of the deal if you’re gonna have me take your v-card.”

“What’s that?” she asked breathlessly, fairly squirming under his lustful gaze.

“You’ve gotta tell me if something doesn’t feel right, or if something hurts. I’ll go as slow as you need, but ya gotta let me know. Do ya understand, Alondra?”

She nodded mutely.

“Not good enough, Alondra. Tell me!”

“Yes, Guzma, I will.”

“Hmph, that’s a good girl. Now…let’s get started, shall we? I can’t be up too late tonight.” With that, he pulled off her flip-flops and slipped out of his socks and shoes to join her on the bed. His jacket was flung carelessly to the side. “I think we should start where we left off, wouldn’t you say?” he mused with a smirk. She took it as an invitation and threw her arms around his neck to continue their make-out session, this time with him pressing her into the mattress in his fervor. It was as if none of the fire had dimmed. They were a tangle of limbs as tongues explored each other’s mouths, eyes closed in bliss, and moaning constantly. 

“Guzma…” she gasped between kisses. “I love you!” Unconsciously, Alondra began to rub her crotch against his hip, sparks shooting between her legs as another wanton moan escaped her lips.

Damn, that was hot. It was more than enough to provoke Guzma into action. “Well, I see you’re impatient, sweetheart. You’re just begging me to keep going. I bet you’re already so wet for me…” So wet? She swallowed thickly and dipped a hand experimentally between her legs. Definitely damp. He seemed amused by her exploration. “May I?” She nodded, but he didn’t budge. “What did I say about using your words, Alondra?”

“Yes, please, touch me,” she pleaded, voice reaching a whine. “I want your hands all over me!”

“Well, I don’t know about all over for the moment, but I’ve got a pretty good idea of where to start…” Satisfied, his hand reached between her thighs. “Shit, you really were wanting this." All she could do was gasp as he rubbed with a bit more force, grinding the seam of her shorts against the bundle of nerves he knew was hiding. She gasped and twitched at the stimulation. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed they were dilated, pupils blown wide open. 

“Guzma, it feels good,” she whimpered lamely, grinding against his fingers.

“Tell me, Alondra, do you ever touch yourself?”

“I…umm…sometimes,” she admitted. Under his hand, she’d admit to anything shamelessly.

“What do you think about when you touch yourself?” he pried, now rubbing in circles with his thumb. That ass knew exactly the answer…

“You!” she cried, bucking her hips into his expert hand. “You touching me!”

Without warning, his hand retreated, leaving her to pant. However, it wasn’t long before the buttons of her shorts were being unfastened, the zipper unzipped, her body spun around so she sat in his lap, allowing his hand to slide underneath her shorts and underwear to directly assault her. This new position allowed him to put more pressure, but also let him whisper dirty things in her ear, which by his standards was all the better. “I thought you were so innocent, but you’re actually a dirty little girl, ain’t ya? How does this feel compared to my imaginary hand?”

She was a mess, pressing her back against his chest and whimpering constantly under his ministrations. “So good! Please, Guzma, so close…” 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll get ya seeing stars soon enough. You’re so responsive…won’t take much longer, will it?” He’d hardly finished his sentence when she stiffened, crying out loudly. “That’s it, Alondra!” His voice was a growl in her ear as he continued to massage her, prolonging her orgasm beyond what was normal for her, until she was practically crying with pleasure. He had to admit, he’d never seen a girl fall apart that hard for him, and it was about the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Once the wave had passed, he rocked her gently against his body, nibbling her ear as she regained her breath. “Was it what you hoped for?”

“Mmmm, Guzma…it was better!” she asserted, slowly becoming aware of the hardness poking against her rear. “It seems you enjoyed yourself a bit too, huh?”

“Hell yeah. I’ve imagined what you’d look like, writhing in pleasure, but this was much better than my imagination. Damn it Alondra, you get to me…”

“Then I should take care of you now, right?” She wriggled off his lap and turned to look at him expectantly.

Surprising the girl, he shook his head. “No, trust me, I’ll be fine. We don’t have all night, so I don’t want to blow it too soon and miss out when it counts. Besides, this is about you, not me.”

“Does that mean you won’t take your clothes off yet?” she pouted. She meant it to be joking, but it came across as a bit of disappointment, making him chuckle.

“I suppose I could,” he conceded, pulling his undershirt up and over his head to expose his chest. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen it, but it was the first time she got to bask in it. He was relatively smooth, with only a faint trail of dark hair leading down past his waistband. He was not overly muscular, but he was active enough that there was in her opinion just the right amount of definition. Though he was tall, he was not lanky in any respect; the man was built solid, and it amazed her how gentle he could be.

She was staring, and he loved it. He couldn’t think of any other partner he’d had that admired him so thoroughly like he was some kind of exemplary male specimen. It actually made him blush a bit. “Jeesh, Alondra, nothin’ special here.”

“You’re really handsome!” she squeaked, covering her mouth as soon as she said it. So. Damn. Cute. Oh, the sounds he planned on getting out of her before they were through… Continuing, he got up off the bed so he could pull down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop, leaving him totally naked. Not surprisingly, she’d averted her eyes, not out of disinterest, but out of modesty.

“Alondra, you know you can look at me naked when we’re about to have sex, right?” he joked, settling once more on the bed.

“Y-yeah. I know that! I just…huh. I don’t know,” she admitted, face burning.

“Start here…” He guided her chin so she was looking in his eyes. They were surprisingly tender, the normally impulsive man demonstrating great patience. “Now work your way down. I’m your boy, right? You get the whole package.”

Why did those words send sparks to her core? Her boy… Taking a deep breath, she lowered her gaze so she was once more admiring his chest. Then her eyes fell to his abs. Then…she followed the trail of hair down, and it suddenly felt like she might spontaneously combust. Honestly, she’d never studied much male anatomy, and it was all new to her. Still felt forbidden too, like she was doing something completely inappropriate, and her face was beet red. Was her staring weirding him out? She also had an urge to reach out and touch, but still felt a bit too reserved. He seemed to notice her hesitation.

“You can touch if you want,” he murmured, inching closer. “Honestly, I…may have put up a fight about it, but I love that I’m the first guy you’ve ever seen naked, and I love the way you’re checkin’ me out.”  
She swallowed hard. Was she brave enough to…yeah. Curiosity got the better of her. With slightly shaking hands, she grazed the soft insides of his thighs, sending a tremor through his body. From there, she continued to explore, her touches more inquisitive than deliberate, yet his sharp intakes of air hinted that they were not without results. Finally he grasped her wrists. “Alondra, I can’t…I didn’t think your touching was going to get me so worked up, but shit, you’re going to have me finishing from this, and that’s not how I want this to go.”

Nodding, she released her hold of him, letting him collect himself. “At this rate, I’m not gonna last much longer. Honestly, it’s kinda embarrassing that I could lose it so quickly. Damn it, I usually have better stamina than this.” He ran a hand through his fluffy white hair in frustration. “I don’t know if it’s because I haven’t done this in a while, or if it’s just because it’s YOU and I feel so strongly about you, but…”

“If it’s the latter, I’m flattered,” she assured him with a smile, steadying his hands and stopping his agitated tic. 

“Please, let me get you undressed?” he requested urgently. “Or, would you rather take off your own clothes?”

“I want you to do it!” she replied quickly. “I…want to feel your hands on my body.”

Guzma licked his lips in anticipation. “I’d like that too. Remember what I said though, if I go too fast or do somethin’ that makes ya uncomfortable, you have to say something.”

“Yeah, I know. Let’s do it!”

Smiling at her eagerness, he reached over and slid his hands underneath her shirt. The soft skin of her stomach was burning, and he could practically feel the nerves and anticipation on her end. He easily pulled the shirt up and over her head as she raised her arms, discarding the garment. Her already unzipped shorts were next, landing in the pile right next to them. There she lay, in nothing more than her underwear. Only one other time had she been this exposed in front of him, the time they had nearly gone all the way before her confession of virginity had interfered. She still blushed as he took in every exposed inch of skin. 

At last, his hands came to rest on the clasps of her bra. “So, if I understand correctly, nobody has ever seen you naked before?”

Her voice was barely audible. “No… You’ll be the first.”

That thought sent another wave of heat through his body, and he hoped she didn’t notice. It seemed barbaric to delight in taking a girl’s virginity, being the first man to ever claim her body as if it were some kind of prize, yet at the same time the thought was so arousing… She had waited for the right person and decided he was the one. She trusted him with her body as she had done with no other. “It means a lot to me, ya know,” he finally blurted. "No. You mean a lot to me." He leaned down and gently kissed her collarbone. “But you seem nervous.” 

“Yeah, nervous, but not scared. I just…you know, haven’t had anyone look at me like this, and I just hope…you’ll think I’m attractive?” Alondra shifted awkwardly and looked away.

In response, the fasteners were undone, and before she could comprehend what had happened, the bra was slid from her shoulders leaving her bare. She unconsciously moved to cover herself, face absolutely burning as he eagerly took in the sight before him, but Guzma grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to get an unobstructed view.

“Not attractive… Well, for one thing, I don’t have a specific type, so I’m not looking for any traits in particular. For another, I nearly lost it from just touching you; I don’t think your naked body is going to ruin things. Thirdly,” he looked down and grinned, “I can’t wait to do this.” Suddenly, he leaned down and began to tease her with his mouth, eliciting a gasp from his lover. 

“Guzma…” she whimpered, unable to control herself and running her fingers through his hair as he worked. He turned his eyes to meet hers without pausing his ministrations, and the lustful, hooded gaze he gave her sent a jolt between her legs. Whatever she was going to say died in her throat.

Slowly, he began to move his way down her body, kissing and licking as he went. “Mmm, such soft skin… Perfect curves… I always knew ya were a pretty face, but damn you’ve got a smokin’ hot body…” He punctuated his remark with a gentle nip at her hip. “And nobody’s gotten to experience it ‘cept for me. Shit, that makes it even better somehow. Sorry for soundin’ so possessive…” 

Alondra had not imagined things going as slowly as they were; Guzma was an impatient sort of guy, and the fact that he’d been ready for a long time now but hadn’t made his move surprised her. His utter adoration of her body was mind-blowing. It also made her increasingly anxious to get to the main event. When he finally arrived at the dampness between her thighs and planted a kiss in about the most embarrassing location on her body imaginable, she couldn’t hold back any longer. “Please Guzma, I can’t take much more of your teasing!” she writhed, bucking her hips up against his face helplessly.

Guzma pulled back, grinning. “We’ll see if you’re ready.” Suddenly, his hands darted out and grasped at the waistband of her panties, pulling them down roughly and exposing her completely. She was so far lost in her desire her prior embarrassment was long forgotten. Guzma twirled her dark curls absently. “Let's see if you pass the test...” And just like that his fingers dipped inside, greeted by the wetness he'd hoped to find. “Fuuuuck, I take that as a yes,” he added, eyes wide in some kind of awe. In awe of how aroused he had made her feel?

“I could have told you that!” she retorted weakly, savoring the feeling of his fingers.

“Fine. Just, one last thing.” To her dismay, he removed himself from her and got up off the bed.

“W-where are you going?” she cried desperately.

Her tone of voice seemed to amuse him as he rummaged through a drawer in his side of the dresser. He pulled out a small, square foil package. “You must be new to this. Didn’t even think about protection, did ya?”  
Oh…she hadn’t. How absolutely stupid could she be just because her hormones were raging? Her face fell in shame and she bit her lip, shaking her head.

Guzma could tell his flippant comment had embarrassed her, and he quickly spoke to remedy his mess. “Hmph, that’s how badly I got your hormones running. Can’t wait to get a piece of your boy.” He sauntered over to her side, ripping the corner of the package and withdrawing the condom. In a blatant display of mock arrogance, he put on a show of unfurling the condom over his considerable length. His attempt at humor didn’t seem to alleviate her feelings. There was only one thing to do, and he knew he sucked at it: be serious.

Climbing back over her, he pushed a loose strand of hair from her face and looked her straight in the eye. “That’s why you can count on me to take care of ya until you learn these things for yourself. I’ll take good care of ya baby, I promise.” She couldn’t help herself; she leaned into his touch, humming in contentment. It left him positively flabbergasted; no girl he’d ever fucked made him feel so…special. Something in the way she reacted to his words and touches bolstered his sense of manliness in a way unlike anything he’d ever experienced. His life had been a study on lack of control in so many situations, but right now, with his body towering over hers and her clear yielding to his expertise, he was in charge of this beautiful, innocent girl. The realization nearly made him lose it right there.

“I’m gonna stretch you out first, baby girl,” he gasped, gritting his teeth in an effort to contain himself. “Is it okay to stick my fingers inside of you?”

“Yes, please Guzma!”

With her consent, he began. First one finger tentatively poked its way inside, pausing when he felt her clench around him instinctively. “Ya gotta stay relaxed, baby, or it’s gonna hurt.”

“S-sorry,” she stammered, doing her best to release the tension. Slowly, he rubbed his finger in and out until there was very little resistance. Then, he added a second finger. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate him, but he never was rough or went too quickly. In a few more minutes, she was ready for three.

“How ya doin’?” he asked softly, leaving his fingers inside to fill her.

“It’s weird but…it’s fine.” She inhaled deeply. “I can’t believe how patient you are when you want to be.”

He snorted. “Trust me, the urge to pound you into the mattress is strong.” His comment had the desired effect of making her gape in shock, though not in fear. This made him chuckle. “Making sure it doesn’t hurt you is certainly motivation enough to go slow, though. Are you ready?”

“Yes. I want you inside of me,” she pleaded, licking her lips in anticipation.

He eased his fingers out of her. “Believe me, that sounds fantastic. Tell me to stop if it hurts, ‘kay?”

“’Kay.”

At last, he carefully inserted himself. Despite preparing her, his length was still thicker than his fingers had been. She gasped at the sensation, arching her back and allowing him more room to enter. Sensing no pain, he pushed in another inch, and then another. It took all the restraint he had. Finally, he noticed her wince. “Did ya feel something?”

“It just felt like it pinched…” she grunted, doing her best to stay loose. “Is that normal?”

“For a virgin? Yeah. And when virgins lose it to idiots, it’s a lot worse than a pinch.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“You knew? You were worried?”

“Well of course! I didn’t wanna hurt ya!” he muttered indignantly, blowing the hair out of his face.

Truthfully, to that point, she’d been a bit worried. He was wonderful and considerate, but she had heard so many horror stories about losing virginity and how painful it could be. If that was the worst of it, she was home free. And she was tired of going slow. Looking at his sweating brow and frown of deep concentration, she knew he had been pushing his own endurance to the limit. It was time to let it go and just consummate all the feelings she had for him, giving him the pleasure he’d been craving. Nudging her hips up, she took him the rest of the way. It burned a bit, but nothing too bad. He stared. “Fuck me, Guzma,” she whispered, grasping his forearms.

It sounded like a good plan. It had taken every bit of willpower not to come undone on several occasions up tot his point, and especially now. Still, even though she was trying to incite him with uncharacteristically naughty language and a sultry look, he shook his head. “You’re better than a fucking, Alondra.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Let me show you just what you’re worth…” Holding her face in his large hands, he began to move in earnest. No matter the pleasure that rocked her, she realized through the haze that his eyes never left her. 

The longer it went, the bigger the build, the more words that seemed to tumbled freely from his mouth. “Fuck, Alondra, you feel so good!” he growled, never once losing pace. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? How long I’ve wanted you? Do you have any idea how you make me feel?” His face was flushed red from exertion, shining with sweat, and fiercely intense. “Please, Alondra, say my name!” he cried, clutching tightly. “I need you, fuck!”

It touched something deep inside her. Not the physical act, though that was certainly bringing her to the precipice. But it was the words he only ever kept to himself, the broken guard he normally maintained, that pushed her over the edge. “Guzma!” she screamed as her body convulsed. Tears escaped her eyes, but they were of pure pleasure.

Seeing her come undone like this, hearing his name on her lips as she did, and feeling her clench tightly around him all led him to his end. When he came, he came hard, swearing and gasping and rutting against her, all the pressure he’d bottled up finally exploding. He swore he was seeing stars as he collapsed over her, trembling and clutching her tightly.

It took several minutes for both to collect themselves. Guzma finally rolled off of her, suddenly aware that his hulking form might be crushing the girl beneath him. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. It was all he could do to roll off his condom and tie it off. “Alondra, how did you…” He noticed her tears and his euphoria was broken by panic. “Fuck, did I hurt you?” he pressed, wiping her eyes.

Her smile calmed him, her hand finding his and holding it against her cheek. “No. There are no words for how good that felt.” At that he visibly relaxed, sighing in relief. “I just…thank you. I’m so happy I got to have my first time with you, that’s all. There’s no way that could have been any better.” Another tear snuck out, which she quickly hid by pressing her cheek against his chest. She did her best to wrap her arms around him and snuggle in. "I really love you, Guzma."  
He stared in disbelief at the girl cuddling with him, heart starting to pound once more in his chest. The weight of her positive assessment made him feel ten feet tall, and suddenly all he wanted was to protect this girl and make her happy the way she made him happy. “It was so good you’re crying? That seems pretty hard to believe…” he kidded modestly, trying to ignore the lump in his own throat.

“I like it when you talk while you move,” she elaborated, gazing up at him shyly. “I like the things you say and how you say them.”

He flushed. What HAD he said, exactly? That part was all a blur. “Mushy garbage, right?”

“Not garbage!” she insisted. “Kind of possessive, but really sweet. That was my favorite part!”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he just reached for the covers with a grunt and pulled them over them. It appeared she was done being awkward about being naked, which he counted as a personal victory.

“Umm, Guzma?” she ventured timidly, trying to read his expression. “I know you had to go so painfully slow for my sake, and I know you’ve done it before with other people, but…how was it for you? I didn’t really know what I was doing and…”

“Shush,” he commanded, frowning. To ensure she obeyed, he delivered a kiss, slow and deep as he massaged her cheeks with his thumbs. When he finally broke away, he muttered under his breath, “But if you must know, I’ve never had better." 

She lit up. “So, can we do it again some time?”

At that he barked out laughter. “I’ve created a monster! Some time, hell yes, but definitely not tonight. You wore me out and I’ve got a lineup of challengers tomorrow.”

"Then, I'm glad I could wear you out so you sleep well tonight."

Pulling her flush against his chest, he let himself relax into the pillow. "I think I will, Alondra."


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma can't stop thinking about Alondra since they finally did it, and that's a very scary thing. Top that off with the fact that nobody knows who's going to make the next move!

Everyone knew the first time was tricky to navigate. When was it the right time to ask? What would your partner think of your body? What kinds of things did they like? Perhaps most frightening, would you screw it up so badly they wouldn’t want to entertain the idea of a second time? On all accounts, things had been wonderful. He’d been worried about regrets, but there were none from either party for what they shared. However, now there was another problem: the second time.

No one ever talked about how hard the second time would be. Guzma had resisted the temptation for a long time, but now he’d done it. Now he knew exactly how her body looked, what she sounded like in the throes of pleasure, and damn it all, what it felt like to be joined with her. It beat his imagination tenfold. So, now how was he supposed to resist the temptation when it was stronger than ever? How long should he wait before propositioning her for more? Did he make the first move, or did she?

But that wasn’t even the worst of it. More frequently than ever, he found his thoughts wandering to her, and to his shame, a great deal more of those thoughts were…less than polite. He was disgusted with himself, really. They had become close because they had a strong relationship built on the care they had for each other. He most certainly didn’t see her as just a good fuck! Yet maybe that was exactly why he was having this problem. Yeah, he’d had sex with a couple of girls before in his late teens. Lusamine consumed his early twenties whenever she felt so inclined. Guzma had never dwelt on those early girls, because they never meant anything to him. And Lusamine…when he was stuck dwelling on her, that ended horribly for him. This need felt wrong.

Yes, that was exactly the problem. He had this feeling of needing her. He’d needed praise, and so he helped nearly destroy the world. He needed to forget, so he got dead drunk and was useless to everyone. He needed an outlet, and he harmed himself. Nothing good ever came of needing things based on his life experiences. The need made him a slave to it. Now, here she was, yet another thing he burned to have to sate that desire, but hadn’t he learned by now? And he sure didn’t want to ruin things with her because of it.

Even still, he found his resistance breaking. He wouldn’t approach her; she’d think he was a pervert, or had the wrong motivations or something for asking too soon. Let her come to him when she was ready for more. In the meantime, he was going to do his best to fight it.

Not long after that decision, when she was in town and he was done with his work for the day, he caved. Muttering curses to himself, he slammed the bedroom door shut and began unzipping his pants. Like some hormonal teenager, here he was prepared to stave off his sexual desires with his own hand. Shit, it had been what, like a week since they did it? Just how often did normal couples have sex anyway? He was accustomed to once or twice a month, when Lusamine needed to blow off some steam, and he certainly had no voice in that. He also had a sneaking suspicion anything related to that woman was not normal.

Hastily, the pants and boxers were at his ankles, and he sank back onto the bed. The bed they shared. The bed where they had made love. Did she have any idea how hard it was to sleep at night knowing that? With her body’s heat warming him at night, like the fire they’d kindled that time? Thank heavens he was always the one up first, so she wouldn’t catch him hard. The cold showers put an end to that real quickly, but damn it, it seemed his body was out to betray him. Growling in frustration, he spit into his palm and took himself in hand. Maybe if he did this, got it out of his system, he wouldn’t be such a mess…

As he began to stroke himself, he closed his eyes and tried to recall exactly how it had felt that night. Her inquisitive hands were enough to nearly break him in such a short time, yet his own did not have the same effect. Could it really be as simple as the knowledge it was her doing it? He then trained his thoughts on how she’d looked splayed out under him, the feel of her skin burning against his, her body clenching around him… Something about that in addition to his motions caused a surge of pleasure. A loud moan escaped him, and in the back of his mind he was thankful there was no one around to hear him being so vocal.

Of course the action itself had been gratifying, but the deeper he delved into his memories, the more he realized it was the little details that really stood out. The expression on her face as it contorted in ecstasy, mouth a perfect ‘o’ as he’d brought her to the edge. The way her body arched up to meet his, as if welcoming their joining eagerly… Unbidden, his hips jerked up into his hand, mimicking the gesture and he gasped. But that wasn’t even the best part. The best part, by far, had been the way she screamed his name as she fell apart around him. He desperately tried to recall how it had sounded, though it could never be as good as the real deal. If only he could replay it, he knew he’d finish. The way his body was tightening, his release was so close…

“Guzma!”

No, it wasn’t like that at all. This sounded more shocked than absolutely melting from pleasure overdrive… “Say my name!” he tried again, hoping this time it would be right.

Of course, Guzma’s eyes were squeezed shut, helping him relive his fantasy, but if he had opened them, he’d have noticed Alondra standing in the doorway flushing scarlet with embarrassment at having run into this scene. She could do one of two things, she figured: She could give him what he wanted and mimic the way she’d said his name back when they’d done it, or she could jolt him to reality. Given the fact that she’d been waiting and anticipating all week for him to make a move and it never came, she was not feeling particularly charitable.

“I just did!” was the response she decided on, folding her arms.

His eyes flew open when those unscripted words reached his ears, and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. His eyes widened in panic, and given the expression written across his face, she knew he was having a huge ‘oh shit’ moment as he immediately dropped his hand. Normally, she enjoyed making him blush, but the shade of red he turned looked unhealthy. “A-Alondra, how long have you been…”

She knew it was selfish to be upset, really she did. That didn’t mean she could fight the feelings battering her now. She’d waited patiently despite how much she’d wanted it, and here he was taking matters into his own hands, literally. “Long enough to realize your hand does a better job than I do, apparently…” With that, she turned on her heel and stomped down the hall, leaving him mortified and regrettably still very hard. 

Howling in frustration, he grasped at his hair. “Guzma, what’s wrong with you!”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. She hadn’t said a word to him, just slapped the plate in front of him and took her seat to begin eating. Guzma vaguely wondered if she’d poisoned his food, or at least overly salted it. All he could do was push the food around on his plate miserably, too worked up to eat. She noticed.

“What’s the matter, my cooking not good enough either?” she questioned quietly, setting her fork down with an agitated clink.

Guzma knew she wasn’t usually like this and something was really bothering her, but he couldn’t help but be offended. Surely what he’d done hadn’t been THAT horrible, had it? “I can’t eat when you’re upset at me, especially when I’m not exactly sure WHY you’re upset at me.”

“You haven’t got any ideas why?”

He threw his hands up in frustration. “Honestly, no! I thought maybe you were just disgusted with me or somethin’, but it seems I’ve offended ya.”

“Guzma, ever since we finally did it I’ve been wanting so badly to repeat it. But I was the one pushing for it the whole time, and I didn’t want to be annoying to you, so I waited until you came to me. So what do I come to find but you pleasuring yourself without me! What am I supposed to think about that?” Her shoulders slumped, and suddenly he understood. She was a self-conscious person by nature, and she’d read this situation completely wrong. “Maybe it wasn’t as good as you told me it was…”

Her head snapped up when he abruptly jumped to his feet, his legs of his chair scraping the ground loudly. Without pause, he marched to where she was sitting and pulled out her chair. Never in a million years did she expect him to scoop her up in his arms, her petite frame dwarfed by his tall, powerful build. When she looked into his eyes, they were that molten gray she’d seen a week ago. “G-Guzma?”

“I spent this entire week wanting ya, tellin’ myself not to push it because it wouldn’t be gentlemanly or some shit like that. Now ya think I’m indifferent to what we did? Damn it Alondra, ya couldn’t be further off the mark!” He began taking long, powerful strides in the direction of the stairs, still carrying his girl.

“What about dinner?”

“I don’t need dinner, I need you!” he exclaimed, eyes flashing. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, and her own began to match the pace from his sheer intensity. “If ya weren’t so new to the whole sex thing I would take ya right on the dining room table or up against the wall, but I’ll still try to be that gentleman.” Already, they were at the top of the stairs and heading towards the bedroom, and his words had her flushed.

“You…feel that strongly? About me?” she stammered in disbelief.

“Ya know, when you caught me earlier, I was replayin’ that night all over again in my head.” With a kick, he opened the bedroom door, sending it slamming against the wall. “Everything I imagined was you. YOU, Alondra. But I don’t wanna pretend anymore! I want to get you back on that bed naked and moaning my name like before.” Despite his frenzied demeanor, he managed to lay her down gently. A trembling hand brushed her cheek. “But…I didn’t even ask. I’m sorry. Do you even wanna…I mean, right now after…”

Her response was to grab him by the shirt and pull him down until their lips crashed together. If this surprised him, he didn’t show it, immediately losing himself in their kiss. Eventually, they would break it off, remove some article of clothing from one or the other, and continue as if their kiss were as necessary as oxygen. As more skin was revealed on his girl, Guzma began trailing his kisses down her body. Her desire had her so worked up she forgot to be shy even though it was only her second time. “I’m warnin’ ya, I’m real pent up. Never did finish this afternoon,” Guzma breathed heavily. She could feel him already hardening against her leg.

“Don’t hold back,” was her simple reply.

And just like that, he was free, and he was able to take everything he wanted. Of course, she was enjoying herself, so he didn’t feel bad thinking of it that way. Her body melted into his touch, burned with the same passion as his. The way her hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him in close, that said it all. The first time had been slow and sweet, but this time was frantic. 

It freaked him out that he almost forgot protection in his rush. He’d had his fingers inside working her open when it occurred to him, and he cursed, withdrawing immediately and leaping off the bed. “Give me a sec to get ready. I’m sorry, I nearly got carried away…” Panting on her back, she tilted her head so she could watch him prepare himself. He was watching her right back, and she marveled at his disheveled hair, the sweat trickling down his forehead, the laser focus he kept on her even when their bodies were parted. He was glorious. She absently wondered if she looked the same to him as he stalked back to the bed.

His fingers resumed their work. “I know ya ain’t gonna be miraculously loosened up after only one time. Are ya ready for me?”

“Yes! Please, I don’t want to wait anymore!” she begged, nudging her hips up to take him deeper. 

That was all she had to say. Still doing everything in his power to control himself, he eased in and began setting a gentle pace. Damn, he was so wound he’d lose it in less than a minute at this rate. “Ya can’t know how much I’ve wanted this, wanted you. No, wait, that’s wrong, Alondra. I don’t want you, I need you! Fuck, I need you!” He squeezed his eyes shut as he picked up his pace, snapping his hips sharply into her until she gave short, breathy gasps and mewls. “I need your body. I need this feeling of being buried in you and the sound of your voice as you cry my name. Fuck Alondra, nobody else has ever been able to give me this!”

“Guzma, take it!”

And with that it was over. He felt that euphoric feeling sweeping over his entire body that he’d never been able to find anywhere else, not in those flings, not in Lusamine, not in his alcohol. It was only in… “Alondra!” He shouted her name as he gripped her tightly, fingers digging into her hips. Somehow he had enough sense to keep moving, reaching a hand down to stimulate her until she too had reached that peak.

It left them lying in a gasping, sweating pile. They’d gone at it so hard, with so much passion, all the energy seemed to have burned up, leaving them weak. All he could do was lightly rub her arms, calming both himself and her back down. After a minute or so, he finally had the energy to speak. “Damn.”

“I think I’d call that ‘explosive’,” his girlfriend observed, still sounding in shock at what had just transpired.

“I didn’t go too fast, did I? Or too hard? Or…”

“No, Guzma, it was amazing. And I take it back. It wasn’t ‘explosive’, it was ‘passionate’, and it felt amazing. Did I mention how amazing it was?”

He pulled himself off of her to study her dazed face. Her lips were looking a bit swollen from his assault on her mouth, and it made him feel guilty. “I couldn’t control myself. I don’t like that,” he admitted, rolling over so he could free a hand to run through his hair.

“What do you mean?”

He groaned, covering his face. “I couldn’t get you off my mind all week, and the minute ya said ‘go’, I was all over you like I was gonna die otherwise. Needing something that bad is dangerous, I learned that the hard way, but I just couldn’t stop…”

She pulled his hand away revealing her sweet smile. “Well, we are probably in that phase of our relationship, where it is new and exciting and all that. I’m sure after a while we won’t be quite as desperate to act on it.”

“You’re missin’ the point, Alondra! What if you’d said ‘no’? Which, by the way, you should if you don’t actually wanna hook up, don’t feel like you need to do somethin’ ya don’t wanna just because of me. Anyhow, what if you’d said ‘no’? I don’t know how I woulda handled goin’ without a fix! ‘Cause that’s what bein’ with you feels like, getting’ a fix, and I don’t want it to ‘cause ya mean more to me than that, but it makes it so much better because of that, but…”

Gently she placed a finger over his lips to silence him and cut his rambling short. “Guzma, it’s all right.” Alondra bent her head down, tucking the loose strands behind her ear as she kissed him on his still blazing forehead. He felt positively feverish. “Did you mean what you said before, about nobody else making you feel that way?” She couldn’t bear to look at him for his answer, fearing he’d take those words back, call them nonsense he’d babbled while he was not in his right mind. Guzma hated showing vulnerability, after all.

“Did I say that out loud?” His girl nodded solemnly. “Ah. Well…” His hesitation caused her to turn crestfallen, and he instantly regretted his own insecurity with feelings. “Hey, don’t get the wrong idea! It’s hard to admit when I’m not having my mind blown, that’s all. But…” he inhaled deeply, “it’s still the truth. Alondra, what I needed was to do it with you, not just the sex itself. Nobody else could have given me what I needed. That’s why it freaks me the hell out.”

“Because it can only come from one source?”

“Yeah. And what if that source walks away?” She could see a fear take hold of him, reflected in his eyes.

Lovingly, she ran her fingers through his wild hair, and her boy shivered at the touch. “Caring for people is a big risk. They might not feel the same way you do, they might even hurt you. You’ve been on the wrong end of it for so long, no wonder you worry. But Guzma, knowing that what you need isn’t just getting off any way you can, I don’t mind. It’ll be all right, because you know, I’ve been thinking about you all week too.”

He stared in surprise. “Like that?”

She gave the most devilish smirk he’d ever seen from her. “Oh yes. I’m also quite guilty of needing you. I vote that from here on out, whenever one of us is getting ridiculously horny, we just ask the other one if they’re up for something. Sound like a plan?”

He exhaled in relief. “I like that plan.”

“Good.” She turned to roll off the bed and get dressed when he grabbed her arm.

“Hey, Alondra…” He looked embarrassed, and to her delight she knew what he was going to ask. “I’m still feelin’ horny. Ya took the edge off, but…wanna go another round?”

She laughed and crawled back onto the bed, falling into his embrace. “I suppose we’re already undressed, may as well. But can we go slower this time? I want to draw it out, savor you so I don’t end up needing your body by tomorrow morning already.”

He couldn’t have said it better himself.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's been on the receiving end of bondage before, though hasn't wanted to bring any of that up in his relationship with Alondra. Slowly, his curiosity grows as he wonders: will she let him play the dominant role he was never allowed to in its ultimate iteration?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm... there were a couple other things I was wanting to explore that were higher rated. I made the executive decision to group them all together and turn this one-shot into a several-shot? Is that a thing? Apparently, my writing of the original did not draw too much hatred from the readers, so I'm not hopeless at writing this sort of thing... I just feel there are some darker, more adult themes that would be affecting Guzma in a romantic relationship.

“Hey, ya sure you're ready to do this?” he pressed, equal part concerned and in disbelief. He unconsciously bit his lip as he studied her, lying there on the bed and gazing up at him with her full attention. "It's...a lot to ask of ya, especially considering we haven't been doin' this the 'normal' way for very long..." Concern was not a typical emotion for Guzma, and she was secretly very touched he wanted to do right by her.

“Yeah. I know you will make me feel so good, Guzma!” she insisted, brushing a stray strand of charcoal hair from her face. “And I trust you. Call that stupid or whatever, but I do. I want you to have me, nothing held back. I want to show you just how strong that trust is. It’s my decision.”

He shook his head, swallowing hard. Guys like him did not get to have girls like her, especially not in the way they were planning tonight: his beautiful, sweet girl rendered helpless by her own choice. Still, the noble part of him was losing to the feral instincts, and the way she was sprawled out on that bed, looking up at him with big eyes and a calm smile made him feel that he could and it would not be wrong. “I will make ya feel good, baby. I’ll make ya scream it’ll be so good. But ya hafta let me know if I do somethin’ ya don’t like. I don’t want ya to put up with somethin’ when ya should be enjoyin’ yourself. Promise me?”

“Yeah,” she nodded shyly.

He studied her for a few seconds, then relented. Stalking the few feet that separated the two of them, he jumped on the mattress and kneeled over her, straddling her waist. Grasping her wrists, he pinned them over her head and ravaged her mouth. She moaned with lust as his tongue began venturing inside. She used to think when she finally found a guy to share herself with, he’d be soft and gentle, chaste kisses and cuddling more often than not. But this, what Guzma gave her, was desperate, nothing held back. She knew he needed the self-assurance for his own reasons, and she had no complaints with his seemingly “crude” displays of affection because he never hurt her in his eagerness. In fact, his desperation for her made her feel more alive than ever. She weakly pulled against his restraining hands in a futile effort to free herself and run her fingers through his hair as she so loved to do. He seemed to press his mouth to her even harder in response as he held his grasp firm.

Suddenly, he released one hand so it was free to trace down the curve of her body and wander underneath her shirt, grazing the soft skin of her stomach with striking tenderness. Then, his hand moved on and cupped her breast, squeezing greedily. This earned him a moan from his girl, more than enough to send shock waves between his legs. “Let’s get ya outta these clothes…” he grinned, staring down at her with a hungry gaze. Still, he made no motions to continue until she expressed her consent. He may not always phrase things as questions (it was not his style), but she knew he wouldn’t cross any lines without permission. That was why she trusted him the way she did.

His free hand reached behind and unfastened her bra. Suddenly, his grip on her wrists loosened so he could pull the shirt up and over her head and the bra from her shoulders, leaving her chest exposed for him. The sudden loss of his heat left her skin with goosebumps, though perhaps it was also from his expression. “Mmmm, that’s my girl…” he murmured in appreciation, reaching over for a length of rope on the nightstand. “I promise I won’t tie it too tight. You’ll let me know, right?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she agreed, shivering a bit under his wandering eyes. It was such a strange thing, to be looked at as if she were gorgeous. She had always been certain she was just plain. Of course, Guzma might think any naked woman was gorgeous because he’d take what he could get, but she didn’t quite believe he’d look at her with that level of reverence were that the case. Reverence was not the same as lust.

“I hate to tear my eyes from this stunning view, but I’ll need you on your front for a sec.” He got off of her to allow her to roll over onto her stomach. Gently, he took her wrists and pressed them together behind her back. She could feel the rope beginning to wind around them, pulling them tightly together. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed, tugging at the restraint experimentally. There was no budge, but it wasn’t cutting off circulation or anything. He must have practiced this technique before using it on her, though when she'd asked him if he'd done it before to his partners he had quickly responded with a 'no.' She wondered why all of a sudden he was interested in trying it, and she also wondered why he still got a funny expression on his face when she'd asked that. 

She was flipped over once again. He was now holding a knotted handkerchief before her eyes, as if warning her of what was to come. “Now, I’m gonna gag ya if you’re okay with it. You can scream all ya like without worryin’ too bad. You remember what to do if ya don’t like somethin’?”

“Call out three times in a steady rhythm,” she responded dutifully, heart picking up its tempo at the thought of being silenced. For being such a good girl, she’d always had the strange fascination of being a damsel in distress, tied up and helpless, and especially gagged. She never thought she’d be with someone who would not only refrain from condemning her for this seemingly strange desire, but who would fulfill it.

“That’s my good girl. Now, open wide for ya boy.” She obeyed, looking him dead in his grey eyes as she took the cloth between her teeth. Her directness actually made him blush as he lifted her head to secure the cloth in place. “Ya comfortable?” She nodded. “Ya look amazing like this. I mean, you always look amazing, but this…” He moaned, biting his lip. “Damn, you’re so hot!” No longer able to invade her mouth, he turned his attentions to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down to her shoulder. She wanted so badly to touch him, but of course she couldn’t in her current condition. Instead, she reacted by writhing under his hot mouth and whimpering softly through her gag.

Upon hearing her muted sounds, he paused. “I still can’t hear you, babe. I want you begging even though you can’t use your words, ya know?” Getting more to the point, he suddenly leaned down and began using his mouth and tongue. To be fair, his right hand attended to what his mouth could not. They had figured out the limits of things she liked and didn’t like before attempting bondage, and she had made it known she was not into pain with her pleasure, so he kept his ministrations gentle, more teasing than rough. The results were everything he desired from his lover as her eyes closed in bliss and her back arched off the bed.

“Mmmm, damn, you are too perfect…” he breathed, leaning down to whisper it in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, even more so when he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. “I’m gonna enjoy turning you into a hot mess. Can’t you feel just how much I want you?” At that, he lowered on his knees until his crotch rubbed against her thigh. She could feel how hard he was under his clothes and it was undeniably erotic. Playfully, she pressed her thigh up into his crotch, putting pressure and friction on his erection and he hissed in response. “Oh no, Alondra. You are mine to play with. I won’t have you getting me off unless I tell you to. If you can’t keep your legs to yourself I am going to spread out your ankles and bind them to the corners of the bed…” Though he made it sound like a threat, she could see there was no real anger in his face. Ducking her head demurely, she gazed up at him in the image of repentance. He clicked his tongue. “You make it so difficult not to go hard and fast…but I don’t want that. Not when we have all the time in the world.”

Stepping away, he finally pulled off his jacket and shirt, exposing his chest. She stared unashamedly at him. “What’s the matter, Alondra? You want me? Then I wanna hear you beg for me.” Crossing his arms, he stood where he was and waited. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, but although she could pretend to resist, she knew she wanted him and he wanted the recognition and there was no reason to do so.

“Mmmm-mmmph!” she called, squirming. “MMMMMPH!” It was music to his ears, and a grin covered his face.

“How can I say ‘no’ to my girl when she asks so nice?” As a bonus, he stepped out of his pants before rejoining her on the bed. His erection was even more apparent, straining against his boxers. “Now be a good girl and flip over.” He watched in amusement as she struggled to do as he demanded with bound wrists. Once she was on her front, she felt hands snake around her waist and begin to unbutton her jeans. “It’s time we got rid of these…” he whispered in her ear once more. She shuddered. “I wanna see that round, gorgeous ass of yours…” All his dirty talk was making her blush, though he couldn’t see it from her position. Unzipping the jeans, he slid his thumbs into the waistband of both the jeans and underwear to slide them down her legs to her ankles. There, her rear exposed in all its glory just as he desired. He licked his lips and planted a hand on one cheek, squeezing and massaging. “Now on your knees, face down, ass in the air. I’ll make it worth your while…”

Again, she did her best to obey, though he ultimately helped lift her hips so she was positioned as he desired. Lazily, he trailed kisses across each cheek before grasping her around the hips with his left arm. “So vulnerable like this…I can punish you in any way I want. So, the question is, what do I want most. Let me think…” And as he contemplated, his right arm reached around and dipped between her legs to massage her. With his erection pressed right against her rear and his hand stimulating her haphazardly, she was certainly wet, and he relished the sensation on his fingers. “Alondra you dirty girl, you like it when a man dominates you, don’t you? You’re so fucking wet for me… Does Big Bad Guzma get you horny?” She whined in response, grinding against his crotch. “So eager to get fucked, aren’t you? Then maybe I won’t play around.” Suddenly, his hands left her. She felt him shift on the bed, and from the corner of her eye she could see his boxers go flying across the room. Then, he reached for the nightstand and fished around in the drawer for a condom. When he pulled back, she could hear the foil rip as he prepared himself.

Suddenly, she was a little nervous. Was he going to take her like this? Not being able to watch him as he prepared to enter her was a bit unsettling, especially as it was the first time she’d ever had it like this. Would he still be gentle even though this position seemed to scream hard and fast and animalistic? Still, she didn’t want to stop his fun because she was worried, so she swallowed and braced herself. To her relief, the first thing she felt was not him pressing against her opening, but rather his gentle hands massaging her hips. "If I take you like this, I can go real deep and get a different angle. I think you’ll like it even though you can’t see.” How did he know? She mumbled something incoherent, leading him to lightly kiss a trail up her back. “You were shaking, babe. And it didn’t seem like it was from desire either. You know you can say ‘no’ if you don’t want to…” Her response was to grind against him again and give a thumb’s up sign.

She couldn’t see it, but his smile wasn’t lustful in the slightest, only filled with adoration. “So be it. I’m gonna stretch you out a bit though; you still haven’t done this too often.” That was a relief too. So, for a few minutes, he gave feather-light kisses in the small of her back as his fingers slipped into her, moving in and out in a slow cadence. He even continued to massage her as he worked, providing her spikes of pleasure as she could feel her body relax. When he was satisfied, he withdrew. “I’m gonna enter ya now,” he cautioned, taking himself in hand and grasping her firmly around the hips. Slowly, he eased in bit by bit until his hips were hugging hers. He wore a look of pure bliss as he savored the feeling, allowing her time to adjust. “Ready for me to move?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” she agreed.

With that consent, he began to set a slow pace. He had been right about the depth of this position and the way he hit new places inside her with each thrust. Before long, the pace intensified as he lost more and more control, panting heavily as his hips snapped forward into her. “God this is amazing. I can’t believe you’d give yourself to me like this and let me do whatever with your body. Shit, you are too good for me, but this is too perfect… I need you so much!” He gritted his teeth as she began to tighten around him. She had begun to moan when he first started to thrust, and now that he was pounding some unknown pleasure spot inside of her, she was wailing some garbled version of his name. HIS name. She was crying for him. He didn’t know a tear slipped out until it splattered against her burning skin. “Come for me, Alondra!” he demanded, reaching around to rub against her once more as he slammed into her. The resulting scream of pleasure and sharp contractions around him led him to his own orgasm. “Fuck!” He pressed his cheek against her back as he came in several steady pulses, continuing to weakly thrust into her. His arms tangled around her desperately as he came undone. When there was no more to give, he collapsed at her side, releasing her and trying to calm his gasping breaths. “Shit, shit, shit…” he groaned, eyes turned to the ceiling. “So good…”

Finally, she could support herself no longer. It was getting difficult to breathe, after all. Her knees collapsed so she fell to her stomach once more, her insides still quivering from his thorough fucking. That’s what it was though, wasn’t it? Nothing romantic about being tied up, turned around, and taken from behind. At that thought, a wave of disappointment came over her. No, it wasn’t the fact that he had restrained her. It was all the fact that she couldn’t watch him as he took her, the lack of loving gestures through it all. With her ass in the air, she could have been any woman being taken for his sport, though she knew that wasn’t at all true. But she didn’t want to tell him that even if he always insisted he wanted to know; he seemed to enjoy it so much she didn’t want to let him down…

She couldn’t feel his gaze turn to her, studying her submissive form face-down. She couldn’t know it was occurring to him how much it bothered him to not be able to see her face now that they were done. Was she okay? Concerned, he rolled her over to her back, scanning her intently. She tried to smile around her gag, but even he could see it was forced. A pang of guilt ripped through him. She didn’t enjoy it the way he did. He’d let her down after she gave him so much. That was not okay. Maybe it used to be, back when he was just looking for a good time from a fling, but not with her. Alondra, his sweet, caring, innocent lover should be over the moon. Swallowing thickly, he caressed her cheek. “’Londra, do ya wannna be done, or can I give ya somethin' else?” Not willing to take a grunt for an answer, he slipped the knot out of her mouth, allowing her to speak.

She was tired from the unorthodox position she’d been in, but curiosity got the better of her. “That makes me wonder. As long as I can just lie here, I’m fine.”

“Well, I like to think you won’t JUST be lying there when I’m done with ya, but if you mean being in a different position, no. What I’ve got in mind is all for you.”

She looked panicked. “Guzma, I didn’t come across too unhappy, did I? I didn’t mean to…”

His hand gently pressed against her mouth, silencing her. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. “You didn’t get satisfaction from that, and I won’t allow for you to go without. Not after what you gave for my pleasure. Here, I’m gonna untie ya first…”

Letting go, he turned her to her side so he could unbind her wrists. The rope was tossed to the floor as she flexed her hands experimentally, then was guided once more to her back. “Give me one second to be rid of this, then I will take care of ya,” Guzma promised, getting up from the bed. She wasn’t sure why she did, but she watched him as he removed his used condom, careful not to spill before knotting it and tossing it in the trash. 

“It’s so full!” she blurted, immediately turning red at her comment. 

He smirked, stalking back to her. “Ya really had me going strong.” Guzma settled over her and began to kiss her lightly on the forehead, eyelids, cheeks, anywhere he could. “You do that to me.”

“That’s what I want,” she gasped as he nipped at her earlobe. “Guzma, I want to be yours…”

He inhaled sharply, rustling against her ear. “You won’t hear any complainin’ from me. But I got a responsibility to take care of ya. Leavin’ ya unsatisfied after takin’ my own pleasure from ya ain’t fair.”

“I came!” she insisted, squirming as he massaged her shoulders and sucked at her neck. 

“Yeah, but that don’t mean you were satisfied. Tell me what ya need. I’m not gonna ask again,” he warned, moving to toy with her breasts once more. “If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna bring you close to the edge over and over again but never let you come until you break.”

She did not doubt he would do exactly what he said, and very few people were more stubborn than he was. Alondra reached up to cup his face in her hands, guiding his gaze to meet hers. “You. I couldn’t see you, I could barely hear you, couldn’t feel your skin against mine.” Guzma stared, hands freezing in their motions. Clearly, he hadn’t been expecting an answer like that. “It felt great, yeah, and I came hard enough, but it felt so impersonal, like anyone could have been taking me when it was you I wanted to savor.” Unbidden, a tear slipped down her cheek and her face burned in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for being so needy and ruining things for you. You probably want to be done with me.”

He never was able to think of a suitable response in words. Instead, he dove in for a deep, unbridled kiss, hands fisting in her hair. How could he tell her…no one wanted him personally, they had always simply wanted what he could make them feel, the pleasure he could deliver. He knew for a fact he’d taken care to physically please her during their bout, but she wanted…but how could she want…

“That’s really all it was?” he whispered intensely as he broke for air. She nodded, wide-eyed and breathless, grasping his strong shoulders in confirmation. If there were any doubts, they were long gone now. “Then you’ll have to hang on to the sheets, ‘cuz I’m sliding down.”

“Sliding down? What are you-!” she gasped as his head moved in line with her waist.

“Spread your legs and keep your eyes down here. I’ll give you plenty to watch!” he challenged, licking his lips. She noticed though that he hesitated, ever so slightly, as he positioned himself in such a humbling way, his face turning a shade redder. Was he as shy for what he was about to do as she was about receiving it? Did it embarrass him?

“Guzma, you don’t have to…I mean, what I think you’re about to do…but I don’t know much about these things so maybe you aren’t…”

“I ain’t gonna ask again. Spread. Your. Legs,” he growled, casting a predatory look that made her shiver. “It’s exactly what it looks like. I’m gonna eat you out and we’ll see just how well you can talk when I’m done with you.”

If he was a shade redder, she was about ten. Warily, she obeyed his demand, biting her lip nervously. “Same goes for you, you know. If you don’t want to do it, don’t do it for my sake. You seem…hesitant, and…ahhh!”

He cut her protestation off as his tongue went to work, hands holding her thighs apart to allow him space. He kept his eyes open though, and trained on her face as if studying her every expression and gaging her responses to his actions. He looked smug, she noted as another wave of pleasure ripped through her. She did indeed need to grab at the sheets as she cried out. The assault continued, and it took all her willpower not to ram her hips into his face.

“G-Guzma…” she panted, starting to climb and tense up. “Guzma, please…” She could feel him hum in amusement as he sucked, thumbs caressing lightly the insides of her thighs. In the few times she’d had sexual experiences, nothing had wound her quite like this; it was getting hard to breathe, hard to think. “Guzma! Guzma, I’m…” and her words dissolved into screams of pure ecstasy, her body clenching tight as she orgasmed and throwing her head back. There was no stopping the motion of her hips now, though he held her down for the most part. Despite it all, he refused to pry his mouth from her until she was collapsed and down for the count.

With a groan, he got back on his feet and stretched, wiping his face. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw he was staring at her unapologetically with a flushed face and unkempt hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Admiring, perhaps? Her breathing was still ragged, but she tried to speak anyway just to prove him wrong. “That was amazing. YOU were amazing! Thank you, Guzma.”

He seemed to swell with pride. “I do have hidden talents like that, yeah. Do ya feel better now?”

She thought back to the way he’d knelt before her, practically reversing the submission. All his teasing aside, it looked as though what he did was meaningful to him and she felt all kinds of valued. “I feel you must really care about me to do that, and that’s better than anything you could physically do. Though,” she bit her lip shyly, “I really enjoyed that part too. I didn’t ever think someone would do things with their mouths like that… How did you know just what to do?”

Damn, she was so innocent. There were a million kinky ways to have sex, and having a man lick her there never crossed her mind once. What a stark contrast to… “Lusamine.” He frowned deeply and closed his eyes so he couldn’t see her look of shock and quite possibly hurt. “I never did that to a woman until Lusamine showed me how. Trained me, more like it. That was her personal favorite way to get off, except usually she requested it and I just did what she wanted.”

“Guzma…” She really didn’t know what to say, nor did she know if the pain she felt was jealousy of how Lusamine had had her boy, or anger that she’d used him.

He seemed to sense her distress and confusion. “You know I don’t like to talk about it, but ya deserve to know why I act all weird during some of the things we do in bed. And shit, it wasn’t anything like this. I did it to you because I wanted you to feel good, but I also wanted to know if it could be better with someone else. I was rarely satisfied; it usually involved her planting herself on my face until I nearly suffocated, and so many times once she had her fun, I was on my own to finish myself off. She never turned to me for affection, only base gratification I guess, and I was stupid enough to go along with it. Giving you oral sex though…” When he looked at the naked girl lying below him, he suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. It must have shown on his face, because he could see her eyes water. “You don’t demand it, I could offer it to you of my own choice, and the freedom makes it so much better. And somehow, you just taste so much better. And the sounds you make… I don’t feel like a tool for your pleasure; I feel like your lover!” He burned to the tips of his ears, admitting it out loud. Swallowing, he stood frozen in place, unsure of what to say next.

So, the next move was hers. It never ceased to amaze her what crap Guzma had dealt with in his life, the things he struggled with every day. Just when she thought they’d gotten past everything another bit of pain emerged. How did he ever manage to keep his head above water? It made her so profoundly sad, but more than that, she wanted to love him, to show him what he was really worth and that it was a lot. First things first, she was going to show him she was up for returning favors. Sitting up, she nervously reached out to grab his hips, much to his surprise. Licking her lips nervously, she slowly leaned forward, bringing her hot mouth perilously close to his member.

Her lips never made contact. Guzma firmly held her head in place, stopping her from closing in. She opened her eyes, worry evident in her expression. “I-I’m sorry, I thought… N-no, I should have asked…”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I don’t want you to do this now. You shouldn’t feel obligated for something like that.”

“But…you are half hard again!” she pressed. “I want to make you come again too!”

“Hey.” He took her chin in his hand. “You gave me great sex and did something risky already. Don’t do more because you’re worried about me.” Then, he scowled, casting his eyes down. "I shouldn't have said anything..."

“I’m not worried about you!” she pouted. “Of course you could go take care of yourself if you wanted; you’re a grown man. I just…wanted to help is all.” Then, she sighed. “No, I understand, you probably think I’m just doing it out of pity or something because you told me all that. We can stop if you want and I won’t say another word. But understand that I want to please you, whether or not you feel you deserve it, and whether or not LUSAMINE would have done the same.” Her mouth curved into a grimace as the name was uttered. “She broke your trust, and mark my words, I will earn it from you eventually.”

Before she could get up and collect her clothes, his big hand suddenly darted out and grabbed her wrist. His eyes were filled with longing. “Compromise then?”

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t want you putting me in your mouth right now. But fuck, I want your hands on me so bad I can’t hardly stand it! Would you be okay…jerking me off? If I showed you what to do?” It was clear he was uncomfortable asking for what he wanted; he’d always either demanded it or obeyed, but never asked. 

Her eyes rested between his legs. “Please. I want to, Guzma. Show me how I can pleasure you.”

“Then…” He gently guided her hands, showed where to touch, how to move. It didn't take long before he let go and clung to her shoulders instead, Alondra learning quickly what he needed. As she worked, she wished she could say the sorts of things Guzma always came up with so readily. Even without any dirty talk, she gaped at how he seemed to simultaneously melt and clench his body in response to her actions. “Mmmm, just watching ya work is half the fun…” he moaned, running his fingers through her hair as he studied her through half-closed lids. “I’ve wondered what it would be like to have your hands working my- shit!" He was interrupted by another spike of pleasure. Soon, he was pleading for her to go harder, faster, push him past that tipping point. When she did as he asked, he came with her name on his lips and the realization that someone cared about him enough to take care of his needs without him asking. The latter alone was enough to make this round even better than how he'd started the night despite its simplicity. Finally finished, he gasped for air. His breaths came quickly, ragged. “Fuck, Alondra…” he managed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Ignoring the warmth now trickling down her chest, she finally let go of him and threw her arms around him, pressing him close so he was also a mess. “Guzma…I love you,” she whispered softly. “Was it what you wanted?”

“Yes. God, yes.” More than he’d tell her though, it was the most thoughtful anyone had ever been towards his own pleasure. That, even more than the sex, was what had him weak at the current moment. He knew he’d look back on this and curse himself for looking so damn vulnerable right now, but being held by Alondra felt so good. Safer than anything he’d ever experienced. Even though he'd hated not being the one in control, he realized with some trepidation that he wanted her to continue stroking his hair softly and rocking him as she pressed kisses to his temple.

Of course, he couldn’t stay like that forever. Grunting, he shifted away and studied her. "Have fun, babe?"

“Ha! Don’t try and pretend like that was all for my benefit. You were a total puddle!” she retorted with a playful smile.

Despite her tone, he still blushed. “Err…don’t get cocky. It was great, but there are still things to teach ya. Spots to focus on, varying up the technique, that sorta thing.”

Her smile faded. “Sorry I couldn’t do a better job for you…”

Panicked at how his pride was ruining the moment, he tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. “Doesn’t matter if the technique wasn’t refined yet. Still was way better than anything else just because it was you, Alondra, and you cared.” And to make sure she couldn’t argue, he sealed that comment with a slow, deep kiss.

When they pulled away, she looked dazed. “Thank you for letting me do that, Guzma. I know it sounds weird, but it’s true. Now I can rest easy feeling like we’re even for tonight.” 

“Hey, don’t go keeping score on me. Remember, it’ way easier to get you to come a bunch of times than it is for me. You gotta let me give it to you without feeling you owe me anything, ‘kay?” 

“Okay,” she relented, yawning. It had been a long night, and she was still getting used to the physical demands of an extended bout of sex.

Getting up, he held out his hand. “Come on, Alondra. Let’s get cleaned up. As much as I like seeing you marked as mine, ya really shouldn’t go to bed like that.” She took his hand, studying herself for the first time. What she saw made her flush with embarrassment. It was beginning to dry on her skin. “Hey, if you wash me, I’ll wash you…”

“Think we’d both fit in the shower?”

“Oh yeah, as long as we’re all over each other.”

She didn’t think long. “I’d like that, Guzma. And make sure you make it a very…thorough job.”


	4. Offered Up to Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma gets the nerve to put himself back in the submissive role, and things get very heavy as more of his past relationship with Lusamine comes to light.

Thinking of what he was about to do set his heart racing. Anticipation, perhaps a little, but also a great deal of anxiety. It would be so much easier to forget about this little experiment and do what was comfortable for him, but after what he and Alondra had shared thus far, his curiosity was getting the better of his nerves. Besides, Alondra was nothing like Lusamine. She’d demonstrated it time and time again. She would never take advantage of him…how could she after how much she’d given him? Steeling his resolve, he pressed a long piece of silver duct tape firmly over his lips. He could easily get it off if need be; it wasn’t as if he was wrapping it around his head. Now for the cuffs. He fastened one around his right wrist, then looped the other end through the metal bars of the headboard. Finally, he reached over and snapped it around his left, effectively restraining himself. He was clutching the key in his right hand in case something didn’t go as planned and he had to get himself out, but he knew one wrong move and he’d be pretty well stuck in this embarrassing position. Alondra had better get here soon. If she didn’t, he’d be alone like this with his thoughts, and that would be a dangerous thing. Being cuffed to the bed brought up too many bad memories…

It turned out, he didn’t need to wait too long. There was suddenly a rattling at the door knob, and it creaked open. There was a feminine grunt on the other side, clearly Alondra. Once she got through the door, the laundry basket she had been carrying clattered to the floor, scattering all her neatly folded clothes every-which-way. “G-Guzma?!” The expression on her face was priceless. It made him forget just how embarrassing his position was, his smirk hidden under the tape. She must have seen it in his eyes though, because she did not jump to any bad conclusions as he had feared. Fumbling, she hurriedly reached behind her to latch the door shut and lock it. “W-what are you… I-I mean…” Her eyes were wide in shock at seeing him like this, cuffed to their bed stripped down to his boxers and gagged, and her face was bright red.

“Mmm-mmmph,” he motioned with his pointer finger, beckoning her to come over. She swallowed and shyly approached the bed, sitting next to him. He dropped the key where she could see it, then leaned back against the headboard, eyes piercing her, challenging her. She thought she might keel over dead.

“So you, umm, want me to enjoy myself with you? I mean, that is what it looks like. Or rather, you want me to please you?” Her hand reached for his cheek, seeking confirmation. He grunted his agreement, pressing against her hand to show his consent. “I…oh, wow.” She licked her lips nervously. Alondra was no fool; she was aware that Guzma had trust issues, especially when it came to things of the bedroom. Lusamine had broken him in many ways that would take years to repair if at all. How long had it taken before he would even have sex with her? And after that, to be able to ask for her submission? Up til now, he still hadn’t allowed her to give him a blow job, deeming it below her. To offer himself so completely was a huge risk for him. “I just…want you to understand that I know this is a huge step for you and I REALLY don’t want to blow it.”

He realized there was a definite drawback to putting himself in this position so quickly. He could not move to assure her, nor could he say anything to the same effect. Well, at least he had an excuse for not saying anything too sappy… He could only wait for her eyes to lock with his, and when they did, he nodded without breaking eye contact. Then, with a grunt, he tried to twist his body to rub his crotch against her. Perhaps once she saw how he wanted this, she’d relax a bit.

His guess was spot on. She gave a small smile. “Okay. I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I’ll try my best to make you feel good. Just, you need to give me a signal in case something is wrong or too much. Can you…clasp your hands together?” A safety mechanism? He’d nearly forgotten people did that. He certainly was never treated with such an option in the past. He quickly demonstrated he could, then released his hold. He probably would not have to use it; this WAS Alondra after all. “Okay. I’ll make sure to watch for your signal.” 

Then, finally, she leaned forward and planted a kiss against his tape gag, running her hands through his hair. “Hmm, this is new. Big bad Guzma can’t talk back! I’ll miss your dirty talk, but I wonder if the sounds you’ll make will be worth it…” She slid down to kiss around his jaw, tugging on his hair to pull his head back and exposing his neck where she continued her trail. Alondra was still a pretty innocent kisser, not the type to leave bruises or bite marks, but perhaps she was going to leave a hickey this time the way she was sucking at his throat. She could already feel his breathing pick up as she lavished attention.

“Guzma, my boy, always kissing me everywhere while holding me down, I can finally kiss you the way I’ve always wanted to…” she breathed, pulling away. Her hands dropped from his scalp so her thumb lazily rubbed across the tape, pressing it tightly against his lips. For reasons unknown, it made him give a small moan, which he immediately looked like he regretted. “Mmm, I’ve wanted to put my mouth all over you for so long. Did you know your good girl wanted naughty things like that?” Something about being in this position had suddenly made her bold. That, and the fact that even though she really hadn’t done much to him, his face was already flushed. He swallowed hard, and her response was to lick a stripe along his jaw until she was right below his ear. 

Was that gross? She wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but she had been trying to learn from how Guzma toyed with her before sex. People apparently had weird places on their bodies that got them aroused. She’d always liked it when he whispered in her ear, so she figured she’d try that. Finding her nerve, she nibbled at his ear, hands massaging his straining shoulders. “I’ve been doing a lot of…studying…in case I ever got this chance. The internet is just a trove of information, you know? I’ve got all kinds of ideas of what I can do with you.” She felt rather than saw the shiver her words triggered. Panicking, she quickly looked for his signal. There was none. A good shiver, apparently. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“I wonder if this will also work,” she mused, giving him a parting kiss on the jaw before sliding down his body. “I’ve…umm…wanted to play with these for a while.” Her breath fell hot against his chest, where she hovered. She couldn’t see it, but his eyes widened at the thought of her being bold enough to stimulate him there. What would it… A sharp sensation sent the blood rushing south. It wasn’t a hard pinch, but enough to be surprising. She was watching carefully for his reaction, his signal. He closed his eyes and arched his back up off the bed, encouraging her to continue. Humming in approval, she continued to thumb the quickly hardening peak while adding her other hand to make parallel movements. After a few moments of circling around, she gently tweaked them, earning another grunt.  
“I’m not hurting you, am I?” she asked seriously. He was quick to shake his head. This was new, and shit, it was really arousing! Of course, as great as it was, when she bent down to envelope them in her hot mouth, it was a whole new level of hot. Her one hand, now freed up, reached behind him to grasp him and press him tightly to her face. The way her tongue flicked and teased, then the way she sucked…the way she made little wet, sloppy noises and the look of reckless abandon… 

After a minute or so, she switched sides. Now, she watched him as her tongue deliberately traced patterns. Such exquisite intent! Like she had nothing else in mind but to give him pleasure! It was maddening, and finally he could take no more. With a long groan, he lifted his hips off the bed in an effort to get some friction against his neglected manhood. She took the hint. “You want me to attend to more…pressing matters?” she murmured with a sinful smile, raising one knee to carefully rub against his crotch. “I don’t know. Have I done a decent enough job warming you up?”

What was this, his sweet Alondra wanted him to…beg?! That was too much. Still, when he wouldn’t respond, she withdrew the knee she’d offered, frowning. “Oh. I see. I guess I’ll have to keep working on your top half…”

No! He’d had about all he could take. He caved faster than he cared to admit, emitting a series of pleading cries from behind his gag. When she looked into his eyes, she could see how his pupils were blown wide. Casually, she reached down between his legs and dragged her thumb along the clothed length. The friction of the fabric made him nearly howl, arms yanking against his restraints in impatience. 

“Hmm, that’s what I like to see. My boy all laid out for me and begging me to jerk him off. How could I ever refuse you?” She didn’t know it, but that question suddenly brought back a painful memory, and the shadow that crossed his face was obvious. “Is…something wrong, Guzma?” He quickly shook his head, pushing that thought to the back of his mind. He’d have to tell her later, if she wished to press for details. Looking only mildly convinced, she reached for the waist of his boxers and peeled them down his legs. “Guzma,” she breathed, ghosting her nails across the insides of his thighs. He shuddered. “I know this wasn’t easy for you to do. I love you so much and I want to please you, you must know that or you wouldn’t have done this for me.” She lightly brushed against him with her knuckles, whether intentionally or accidently was unknown. Regardless, it sent a jolt through him. His chest was heaving now as she teased him where he needed it the most, and though he was trying his best to focus on her words, he could only half process through the haze of sexual need. Damn it!

Still, what she said next was clear as day. “You are so strong, Guzma, and handsome. You are incredible at making love, and the way you balance all your power with gentleness makes me want you to fuck me senseless. I want you so much…” He couldn’t explain it, but he could feel himself begin to tighten even before she began to lazily fondle him. Why? “Seeing you offer all that to me turns me on so much. I’m soaking wet for you, and I…” She was interrupted by his earth-shattering orgasm. Shouting, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, he exploded all over his chest. He was helpless as tremors rocked his body. He couldn’t help it; tears spilled from his eyes as he gasped for breath. This orgasm, whether it had been directly stimulated or not, utterly consumed him.

Stunned by this sudden and unexpected outburst, Alondra swiftly peeled off the tape from his mouth so he could get enough oxygen. “Guzma…” Wringing her hands anxiously, she tried to determine whether he was fine or not. The tears were certainly off-putting. The best she could do was brush the moisture from his cheeks and press kisses to his forehead as he came back down to reassure him. Something triggered him, she just knew it, so she had to calm him down. He always responded favorably to post-sex affection. Or was this making things worse?

She waited for his breathing to even out before pulling away. Suddenly, she gasped. “Oh, sorry! The handcuffs!” Scrambling, she reached for the key, which was still sitting beside the pillow, and fumbled to unlock first one, then the other. His arms fell limply to the bed. “Guzma? Say something!” she insisted worriedly, stroking the sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Fuuuuuuuuck Alondra!” he groaned, finally raising an arm to cover his burning face. “I…I can’t believe I came so hard so soon. You didn’t even get serious with my dick. How pathetic can a guy be?”

She snatched his hand away looking indignant. “Hey, why is it automatically your fault? We’re not going to chalk it up to me doing an awesome job?”

“Mmmm. You certainly did. I didn’t know ya had it in ya.” He sighed, wondering how to tell her what had really gotten to him as he’d climbed. She could see the wheels turning.

“Guzma, ever since I started talking to you, you looked like you remembered something bad. Did you even really enjoy this, or did I do something wrong?” Alondra bit her lip and looked down. “You didn’t give me the signal, so I kept going but…” Finding it difficult to articulate, she sighed and instead slipped out of her t-shirt, beginning to wipe his chest in an effort to clean him up.

See? Even now she was taking such good care of him. Before, during, and after, she was always looking out for him! She hadn’t even taken any pleasure for herself! He could feel the familiar prickle of tears in his eyes. “Alondra…” He grabbed her hand as it wiped him off and held it over his heart. “You said…how could you ever refuse me. It’s just that…” he squeezed his eyes shut while simultaneously squeezing her hand, “…I was refused release. More often than not.”

“Lusamine.” When she spoke the name, her voice taking an uncharacteristically dark tone, he shuddered. “That bitch didn’t take care of you?!”

Guzma covered his eyes with his other arm, trying to hide his shame. “She always insisted I be tied up when it came time to fuck. I don’t think she liked it when I could touch her and do what I wanted with her, so she restrained me. Control was her thing. At the time, I just thought it was her kink, so I went along with it. God knows I wanted her affection, no matter what I had to do to get it. Always so damn eager to please her like some fucking mutt. But I was such an idiot. I really WAS her fucking mutt. She’d get her pleasure tormenting me, having me eat her out, playing with herself while she watched me. But as soon as she hit her release, it was done. It didn’t even matter to her if I’d finished or not.”

“You mentioned that before. What kind of person doesn’t even help their partner finish?” Alondra demanded angrily. “She just expected you to finish the job with your own hand?”

She had been sarcastic, but his answer, quiet and low, was “Yeah. But only when she released me. Sometimes she let me sit like that for a while until it went away.”

The breath was trapped in her lungs. “Guzma…why didn’t you tell me before doing this? I had no idea this was such dangerous territory, and some of the things I said…”

“Look, Alondra…” Disregarding whatever fluids were still left, he pulled her down suddenly so she was pressed flat against his chest. His wide arms wrapped around her and held her tight to his still-hot body. “I know it sounds stupid, what I did. But I had to know what you would do without knowing that. I NEEDED it. I believed I could trust you without any extra pity on your end. And I wanted to know that not everyone was like her even when given the chance. Yeah, it scared me, but I didn’t want that fear controlling me.” He inhaled deeply, suddenly wishing he could turn invisible so she couldn’t see his tears or his burning face. “Does it make any sense?”

She pulled back to his dismay, though upon seeing his panicked expression leaned down to softly kiss his cheek. “A little. Though I still feel like I could have avoided doing things that hurt you if I’d known. Like, sitting over you patronizing you, telling you how physically attractive you were instead of all the great things about you as a person.”

“That’s what bothers you?”

“Yeah.” She frowned, shoulders slumping. “If you can tell me, what sorts of things did she say when she had you chained up? Please, tell me it wasn’t like what I said…” At those words, and with her anxious expression, it clicked for him how worried she was about hurting him thanks to his lack of prior communication. He felt a pang of guilt.

“She always called me her good boy!” he blurted, even though the memory stung. “I did what she told me to, and she called me her good boy. Then, she’d say all the things she wanted to do to me while I was lyin’ there helpless, and all the things she was gonna make me do to her. And sometimes, she would even tell me how sexy I looked all naked and tied up and helpless to her, ready to be used. Alondra, you ain’t NOTHIN’ like that!” A dam had burst, and tears were flowing freely now. “She was usin’ me in every way possible like some kinda toy and I let myself be used. I was so friggen’ blind, bending over backwards to please her! But all you ever want is to make me happy. Fuck, I can’t even understand how someone can think like that, but here you are askin’ me if you were hurting me, if I liked what you did… She didn’t give a shit about any of that as long as she got what she wanted. She never cared about me at all!”

As he trailed off into sobs, she thought in silence for a moment, absently rubbing his shoulders. “So, you realize that not everyone is like that? That it’s not normal to mess with your partner’s brain like that?”'

“Y-yeah…”

“And you know that in a healthy relationship, like the one I want for us, partners always check with each other about what makes them uncomfortable and what they want?”

This time, he only nodded, biting his lip.

She sighed. “I screwed up too. I should have ripped the tape off your face and talked to you before jumping in. I was…excited…to be given that freedom because I know it is a very meaningful gift coming from you, but boundaries are important. I love you, Guzma, and I don’t want to hurt you!” That said, Alondra snuggled down on the bed next to him, her own eyes glistening. “You’ve been hurt enough, and it breaks my heart.”

Sniffling and roughly wiping the tears from his eyes, he reached out and played with a strand of her hair. “I don’t wanna talk about this shit. I end up lookin’ like a weak baby cryin’ about it. But…I care about ya more than anybody else I’ve ever known, and if talkin’ about it helps you, then I’ll man up and do it. I’m sorry for makin’ ya worry like this.” He averted his gaze.

“It’s all right, Guzma. As long as you’re sure I didn’t hurt you in any way, I’m not worried.”

“Hell no.” He sniffled, a wavering grin crossing his face. “Everything about that was so damn good. Heh, I’m proud of ya!”

“Really?” she seemed to brighten a bit at his assessment.

“Yeah. Never knew ya to be the teasing type, but you’re a pro at it! Wound me up good.”

“Hmm…you know Guzma? I think I figured out what really turns you on.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’ve got a praise kink.”

Guzma’s face turned bright red. “Wh-what? I mean, I uh…”

She calmly caressed his face with a serene smile. “You practically orgasmed from listening to me praise you. That’s not bad, Guzma. It’s not hard for me to pull off, either. I’d happily tell you all the things I love about you in and out of bed…”

He was so close to changing the subject, coming up with a snarky remark to leave this topic behind, but hadn’t he just promised to be more open about things for her sake? Growling, he admitted to the truth with eyes shut and ears burning. “I didn’t grow up with a lot of that. It’s messed up, but hearing praise from a partner…it just kinda…I dunno…It’s totally embarrassing!” 

She could tell that he was trying his best to explain, so she rewarded him with a kiss on his forehead. “It makes me frustrated FOR you, that you were deprived of that, but I understand why you need it. I don’t think any less of you for it. And like I said, it isn’t hard for me to do. If I get a chance to be in charge again, I’d gladly whisper all kinds of things in your ear.” She bit her lip in a wry smile.

“It might be a while, but yeah, I’d let you top again,” he admitted, taking a deep breath.

“Top?”

“Be in charge. Dominate. Bind and gag me and ride me ‘til I can’t think straight.”

Finally, it was her turn to blush. After all the times in the last few minutes she’d done that to him, it was about time. “Heh heh, you make me sound like a dominatrix…”

He grinned wickedly. “You know what that is? I’m surprised!”

At that, she had to bury her face in her hands. “Research!”

“Hmmm, I’d like to look at your search history…”

“It’s been deleted!”

He let out an earnest chuckle. “Always cautious. But now I know you have some dirty secrets. Makes me wonder what kinds of fantasies I can exploit…” Suddenly, she felt his large hand reach forward and cup her breasts.

“I know it isn’t in your nature to take without giving, but can I call a rain-check on tonight?” she responded. She didn’t remove his hand, but reached over to squeeze his shoulders. “This got really heavy. It needed to, and I’m not upset about it, but I’d rather wait until tomorrow to start up again.”

“Oh.” He quickly released his hold on her, looking a bit chastised.

Dang, his pride was being landed several blows… “Don’t worry about me for now, Guzma. I wasn’t lying when I said I was so wet for you earlier. You can check if you don’t believe me…” She leaned over and nuzzled her head against his. “I really did enjoy what you let me do. You are super cute when you are bound and gagged.” As if conjuring that image, she flushed. “But only when it’s on your terms. It wouldn’t be sexy at all if I manipulated you into it. Understand?”

“Yeah, babe.” He took a deep breath. “That’s why I love you.” Saying those words still wasn’t easy for him even though he’d done it a few times. She knew it wasn’t because he didn’t feel that way, but admitting it was somehow being weak? He was getting over it, but it would take time, and in the meanwhile it made those words even more precious.

“You can cuddle with me, though, if you want to do something for me?” she suggested hopefully.

Some guys would think that was stupid and not nearly as great as more sex, but he was quickly changing his mind about that. His past flings, especially Lusamine, would never offer that kind of intimacy, only the physical gratification. And her having already gotten him off tonight, how could he refuse that? “Can I finish cleaning up first?”

“Yeah.” Then, she giggled. “You do still have a little bit way up here…”


	5. The Kahuna and the Serving Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Alondra and Guzma worry they aren't taking good care of their significant other. Guzma finds all he can do for her involves the bedroom, and Alondra feels she can't offer him anything there. How to switch it up? Roleplay! Except that it nearly does the opposite...

Guzma sighed, slumping into a chair at the dining room table completely exhausted. It had been a long day, with five different challengers in total. Two had been strong enough to beat his leveled team. Between the actual battles, the mentoring, the 'z' move demonstrations, running to the Pokémon center to heal his team... Where did all these Island Challenge twerps come from, anyhow? It had to be Kukui's fault for making a Pokémon League and starting a craze. Every night this past week had been the same. Hell, he'd hardly gotten to see...

Finally, his sluggish brain registered that Alondra was nowhere to be found. Usually, she had dinner waiting for him when he dragged himself into the mansion, but today there was only a note sitting in place of a steaming plate: Meet me upstairs. Eyes widening in recognition, he crumpled the note as if destroying the evidence. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he felt up to anything like that. In truth, it had been a while since their last frolic due to his duties, and even now he couldn't seem to muster enough energy for such activities. Of course, he couldn’t put her off for too long; that was how guys lost girls to other guys. Even if he was too tired to get off, he could at least give her some deserved attention. Hell, she’d been his rock through it all, keeping the place in order, laundry done, food prepared, items purchased… 

That realization made him jolt. She was practically becoming his housewife! Shit, she was better than that! Alondra had so much talent she could do anything she wanted, but ever since she’d volunteered to help clean up Po Town, she hadn’t left his side. Why hadn't he noticed until now all the things she was giving up? He scrambled for the stairs, mind spinning. Yes, he’d give her an amazing orgasm...no, two...and remind her she should be doing things for herself, not just taking care of him while he lived out HIS dreams.

When he pushed open the bedroom door, he expected to see her reading in the chair in some lingerie perhaps, or sprawled out on the bed provocatively naked. The sight that greeted his eyes was not on his radar at all. Alondra was, to be fair, scantily dressed in a grass skirt and bikini top, a large pink hibiscus tucked behind her ear. She knelt beside his…throne!

“Alondra! When did you move this back in here?” he stared.

“Oh, Lord Kahuna, it is good to see you have finished your duties for today. Please, sit and relax!” Alondra stood, pretending her attitude was nothing unusual at all, and bowed her head in respect. As she looked down, she bit her lip nervously, wondering if he’d take a hint and play along or just ask what the heck she was doing.

She was playing, Guzma could tell. Was she some kind of servant? Where'd she get an idea like this? Unsure what to say, he furrowed his brow, grunted and did as she instructed, scaling the platform and sinking down on his old throne. He couldn’t help but smile as he gripped the arms. Stupid thing still made him feel powerful. Well, that and…

“Please, my lord, have something to drink! You have been working so hard all day long without a break!” Alondra held out a glass of chilled Pinap juice, which he accepted gratefully, taking several long swigs of the sweet liquid before setting it down on the end table. In the meantime, Alondra was working on untying his shoes and removing them from his feet along with his socks.

Uhh, ya don’t hafta…I mean, they’re really sweaty and…”

“I am here to serve you, my lord. It is nothing. I only hope to make you more comfortable.” She rose, hurrying to the dresser. She had prepared a plate of tempura rolls and brought them over to him. “Please, eat. You must be hungry!”

He was starving, really (got so carried away again he neglected to eat lunch!), but still he hesitated, eyes shifting between the exquisitely arranged plate and her hopeful eyes. “Did you eat already?”

She shook her head but smiled. “I will when you are taken care of, my Kahuna. I have prepared extra, so don’t worry. Though I am honored that Lord Kahuna worries for me.” She ducked her head in gratitude, then stepped aside after he took the plate from her hands. “Please enjoy. I will step out until you need me. Just call and I will be here.” Without reading his face, she turned and exited the room, clicking the door shut behind her. Finally she could let the act down. Was he going to continue going along with it?

On the other side of the door, Guzma warily began to eat his food, his hunger getting the best of him. Roleplaying was not something they’d ever discussed, though this was certainly very innocent. He predicted it wouldn’t stay that way, but at least for now, he could deal with it. Tired, hungry, thirsty…she was seeing to all his needs. Not how he’d imagined for this to go, in fact the exact opposite. It made him feel even guiltier considering his very recent epiphany.

The rolls didn’t last long. Once he set the tray down on the other end table and polished off the juice, he called her name. “Alondra!”

Instantly, the door opened, once again revealing his beautiful girl. “Was it to your liking, Lord Kahuna?”

He looked her right in the eye, hoping she’d realize he was dead serious. “You’re a wonderful cook, Alondra. It was delicious. Thank you.” Oddly, the final words which were usually so hard for him to say came out easily.

She blushed at the compliment, averting her gaze shyly. “I’m glad you approve. Are you feeling better?”

He smiled, not a sarcastic or snarky smile, but a genuine one. “Yes. This helped.”

“But Lord Kahuna, you still look so tense. Perhaps a massage?” she hinted, approaching him with a distinct sway of her hips. He knew she wouldn’t go further without his permission, and she waited expectantly before him.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” This time, the smile definitely reverted back to being cheeky. He slipped his outer shirt from his shoulders as an invitation. Somehow, after being cared for in such a way, his energy seemed to rekindle.

“Let me help you relax, my Lord,” she purred, reaching out and rubbing his shoulders. Her thumbs dug into the sides of his neck, eliciting a pleased sigh from the man. He closed his eyes for a moment, but was surprised when he felt her pressing her breasts against his chest while she worked. It was deliberate… “You are so tense… But don’t worry, I am here to attend to your EVERY need.” She batted her eyes as her hands trailed down his biceps, working the muscles there as well. She took the chance to get to her knees, and suddenly he knew where she wanted to end up. Her face being parallel to his crotch was a dead giveaway.

“You’ve done more than enough. I’m supposed to be showin' ya my appreciation!” he argued. "I mean, I was gonna tell ya..."

“And what if I said allowing me to do this would be giving me what I want?” she challenged, sliding her hands to his hips but waiting patiently. It was clear that in the interest of debate, the act was off.

“You want to give me a blow job like some common whore?” Guzma retorted, narrowing his eyes. "No way I'd let ya sink to that level."

Alondra looked surprised. “That’s what you think of it? But you use your mouth on me often! Why is that different?”

“Well, I…” He stopped, unsure how to respond. He knew the reason, deep down: he had been trained by Lusamine to give. Drawing a deep breath through his nose, he muttered “I don’t know how to take it. I’ve never…I mean, nobody’s ever… Fuck Alondra, my job is to do that to other people, not to have 'em do it to me.”

“Guzma,” she replied with a sad smile, thumbs massaging his hips now. She waited for him to meet his gaze. “I love you. You pretend to be bad, but you always are taking care of me. I want to be able to do this for you, to show my gratitude…”

“No, Alondra, that’s only when it comes to the sex, and then it’s because it’s all I know!" he shook his head vehemently. "Outside this room, you’re the one giving everything. I don’t feel right takin' this too. This is the only thing I’ve ever been able to offer ya…” A flash of vulnerability crossed his face before he looked away and shrank against his throne.

“But I’m happy here with you! It’s not like helping out around the mansion or making meals or any of that stuff is against my will. And my reward is a life here with you, so I’m satisfied…” she whispered, resting her chin on his thigh.

“All this 'pretending' just now, but you’re like my servant in reality!” he insisted. “And I’ve been so busy lately I haven’t been takin' care of ya the way I should if I’m your boy!” Her stomach formed a knot. This little role-play hit a sore spot for him and ruined any chance she thought she’d get of easing him into receiving. 

“And that’s why I was worried about you! You’ve worked so hard lately you haven’t enjoyed yourself.”

“Worried about me? I’m worried about you! I want ya to have a life beyond me. You’re a smart, talented girl and could do so much, but ya stay here and match socks! You could do so much better.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then she sighed with a grin. “We’re both so stubborn, but we want essentially the same thing, right?”

“We…do?” Honestly, he still wasn’t seeing it.

“You’re worried about me. I’m worried about you. Basically, we only want each other to be happy, right? So, Guzma, are you happy living like this? Being a Kahuna, battling all the time, coming home to me at the end of the day and sharing our bed at night?”

“It’s a dream come true, Alondra!” he growled. “Question is, are you happy doing chores, cheering from the sidelines, dealing with me when I get done with my day, and sharing that bed at night?”

“I AM, Guzma. I really truly am. This is where I want to be. So, that means we are both happy. Meaning, neither of us has anything to worry about, right?” Guzma seemed unconvinced, but he grunted in agreement. “And if we aren’t trying to keep score of who owes what to who, it shouldn’t matter if I give you a blow job. As your lover, I want to please you in new ways, you know? I want to feel like…” She took a deep breath, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. “I mean, I want to be able to please the man I love, not just rely on you for everything sexual. Does that even make sense?”

That did. “Ya want to be a more active partner, so it feels less one-sided.”

“Yes! That’s it!” She nodded emphatically. “And what if I don’t satisfy you? What if you start thinking about sleeping with other more capable girls who…”

He bolted up in his seat, eyes flashing. “No! Alondra, no way in hell! What I’ve got with you is way better than some whore who can deep-throat! And I’d never jeopardize that, not because I don’t know how to allow ya to do what ya want.” He drew in a deep breath, filling his lungs as if to give him the strength he needed. “All right.” He placed her hands back on his hips. “I still don’t understand it all, but if ya really want it that badly…help me blow some steam.”

She nodded seriously as she reached for the zipper of his pants. He lifted his hips for a moment so she could slide them down to his knees along with his boxers. Their conversation had ruined any momentum she’d gained from her flirting, and he seemed embarrassed by his lack of arousal. With one final look in his eyes to make sure it was okay, and after he nodded, she bent her head down and kissed him lightly up and down the length. She could feel it tremble, stirring to life. 

Encouraged, she traced along the bottom with her tongue, thinking idly that it was a huge relief he'd never had this done to him, much less by someone with actual skill. She'd given a lot of thought to what she'd do and tried to get some ideas from the internet, but she still felt a complete lack of confidence. At least, until she flicked her tongue across the tip and could feel his legs tense under her hands. She never ceased her motions even when she risked a glance at his face. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he bit his lip to keep from emoting. Damn he was hot! Alondra couldn't resist the temptation to finally wrap her lips around him. He groaned and gripped the arms of the throne tightly. Suddenly, she was caught off guard by a bitter taste flooding her mouth. In shock, she pulled off, trying to acclimate to the taste of his pre. His eyes flew open upon her reaction, worried she would be deterred. She was not. Swallowing, Alondra went back down on him, this time taking him further into her mouth. She’d read about deep-throating, and it seemed beyond her and her gag reflex. It could be trained, but not today. For now, he'd have to be content with half.

With a moan that vibrated along his shaft until it had him fairly writhing, she began to shallowly bob in and out, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. Occasionally, her tongue would run along a vein, heightening the sensation. Guzma, for his part, was grateful for the arms of his throne; it gave him something to cling to for dear life as he received his first ever blow job. It hadn’t taken him long for him to get hard, much to his surprise after how drained he’d felt before. Something about seeing sweet Alondra's lips embrace the most private part of himself, strands of hair falling in her face as she worked, took him from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds it seemed. At first, he did his best not to make too many embarrassing noises. He made girls make those kinds of sounds, not vice versa. But soon, he was cursing as he arched his back in pleasure.

“Holy shit…” he groaned, grinding his back against the back of the chair. “Alondra…”

She seemed to smile when he managed a glance down. Encouraged by his reactions, she grew bolder, using her free hand to cup him. He could feel himself tightening like a coil ready to spring. “Alondra! I’m gonna…your mouth…ya don’t wanna…” he attempted, gasping for air. "STOP!"

To both his relief and frustration, she pulled off, letting the near orgasm slowly dissipate. "Thank you, Guzma. I...wasn't sure I was ready for that either," she admitted, reaching over to wrap a hand around him. "I'll finish you this way then."

"Wait." She stilled her hand, suddenly worried she'd done something wrong. He could see the self-doubt in her eyes. "Whatcha wearin' under that skirt of yours?" Before she could answer, he snuck a hand through the strands and was greeted by the warm flesh of her core. "You minx! You knew I'd want that, so you didn't wear anything else to get in my way, huh?"

"I mean, you don't have to..." she attempted lamely, her offer interrupted by his deft fingers slipping inside.

"Wet. I really don't get it," he shook his head, but his tone was surprised. "How can doin' that to me get you wet?"

Alondra shrugged helplessly. "I don't know how to explain it

He studied her squirming figure for a moment as he continued to massage. "I think my little serving girl gets a treat for her efforts. Go into the top left drawer and grab me a condom." His hand withdrew, and he looked at her expectantly.

"Y-yes, of course Lord Kahuna," she breathed, scurrying to retrieve the item in question. She rushed it back to him, presenting it to him with another bow of her head.

"And while I'm gettin' ready, take off the top. I want a good show." The grin on his face was predatory now. Clearly Guzma was back in his element, and now that she'd had her fun she was more than willing to let him.

"As you wish." 

Once both were ready, Guzma instructed her to kneel, straddling his hips as he remained seated. "I've got a secret," he admitted as she sank down onto him. It took a few seconds to get his wind back from that sensation. "I've had this fantasy for a while now, of you ridin' me on this throne." It was a lot of work for her to move, and he did his best to bounce his hips off of hers to help keep momentum. "Pretend all ya want that you're just servin' my needs, but you and I know ya actually wanted this. Ya wanted your Kahuna buried inside of you, ain't that right sweetheart?" All she could offer in response was a pathetic mewl and a nod.

Both, it turned out, had been a bit pent up and it didn't take long for them to finish. For the better, Alondra thought once the fog lifted in her brain, considering how hard it was on the knees. She collapsed against his chest, resting fully on his lap. The lazy hands of her lover pressed against her back so she melted into his embrace, fingers tracing meaningless patterns across her skin. "I hope I didn't ruin things by insisting we...you know...end up fucking the usual way."

"You let me give you a blow job, so the throne sex was the reward," she reasoned, nuzzling against his chest. Slowly, his pulse was coming back down, and there was little else in the world she'd found that was quite so soothing.

"No, don't get me wrong. It wasn't because whatcha did wasn't enough. I coulda...in your mouth then, but... Look, it was weird, but it was amazing. I just need to wrap my head around it, ya know? And I couldn't help but give you something back. I don't think I can go a session without getting you off even once."

"Hmph, I suppose that is in my benefit." She leaned back to plant a small kiss on his nose. "We both just need to accept what the other wants to give. And Guzma?"

"Hmm?"

"If I wanted to leave, I would. If I didn't like what I was doing, I'd do something else. There's nothing guilt-tripping me into staying. I love you, and this is where I want to be."

Even after all the time they'd been in a relationship, her sap still made him flush. "Yeah, well, at least take a vacation or somethin'. Or get a hobby."

She removed herself from his lap, hands on her hips. "Are you saying I don't have a life? Please Guzma, I do plenty for myself." Just then, her stomach growled angrily. Her defiant posture deflated somewhat under Guzma's know-it-all eye-roll. "But if you disagree, you can go down to the kitchen and microwave the rest of those tempura rolls while I sit in your throne."

"Deal."


	6. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alondra gets freaked out and says 'no'. Then, Guzma feels horrible about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, a chapter in the sexy collection where they don't actually do anything sexy? Darn right. Finding out where to draw the lines is just as much a part of them learning about themselves as any other activity presented here. Had started this but was too lazy to finish for a long time, but here it is!

She never in a million years would have guessed she’d be attending a party like this. There were so many people in the mansion, for one. They were loud too, rowdy. She was getting a headache and felt more than a little overwhelmed from all the chaos. It wasn’t that they were bad people (she knew most of them by now from her time in Po Town), but five hours of their enthusiastic rapping and hip-hop swagger felt like running a marathon, not to mention the booming bass that rattled the light fixtures. She’d already excused herself a few times to step outside and unwind. Thank heavens it no longer rained in Po Town constantly!

The other thing about the party that made her feel so out of her element was the alcohol. At first, she had been super freaked out about it, being that so many of the grunts were underage. Guzma had assured her they were keeping a tight leash on it; his reputation as a kahuna had to be protected, and was shaky to begin with. The main areas were strictly soda pop, fresh water, and Tapu Cocoa, and Guzma had even gone out of his way to ask Nanu to keep an eye on it. Alondra sympathized with the older man, who looked just as miserable as she felt as he hung out like a shadow against the wall. In one of the side rooms, though, the adults were able to enjoy their adult beverages. Alondra wanted to stay with Guzma, but it was getting a bit awkward to do so the more he and his friends drank

This wasn’t something that had ever really come up since they started dating. Guzma had been alcoholic during the rough points of his life, but hadn’t been allowed more than a glass at a time with supervision since then as per Nanu’s parole restrictions. Guzma, for his part, worked hard to keep this vice in check despite the initial struggles; changing his habits was incredibly difficult, but he wanted to be kahuna almost as much as he wanted to be her boyfriend. Tonight was the first time the one glass restriction was lifted in honor of his first month as kahuna. The danger with alcohol had only presented itself when Guzma was trying to escape, and in a social setting no one was particularly worried he would get carried away.

In all honesty, he probably wasn’t carried away, it just felt like it. He was a big guy and could handle his fair share, but even he was laughing a bit too much. Seriously, this was GUZMA. It felt weird. And he was starting to make more physical contact with people, like slaps on the back, affectionate headlocks, and even a hug for Plumeria (SUPER weird). She’d only had two glasses, and seemed to think so too, sharing an exaggerated eye roll with Alondra at his antics. When she excused herself, Alondra saw her whisper something to the improvised bartender which she could only assume was a demand to cut the guy off.

Around eleven o’clock, Alondra had all she could tolerate. Shyly, she tugged at the sleeve of his jacket. “Guzma, I’m getting tired. I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“Oh, babe, ya sure? It ain’t even midnight.” His face had a bit of a flush, and his eyes seemed a bit less focused than they should be.

“I’m sure.” Boy, she was more sure than ever. 

“A’ight princess, I’ll escort ya.” And in front of everyone, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and it made her stomach turn almost as much as his uncharacteristic display of affection in front of an audience. As he dragged her away, she looked back at Plumeria in confusion. She made some kind of gesture Alondra didn’t understand, but her frown showed some level of concern.

They headed for the stairs, Guzma greeting more of the guests still with her pressed tight to his body. She bid them goodnight, as if to remind her boyfriend of their end destination. Finally they climbed up the stairs and made it to the bedroom. “Thanks for walking me up. I don’t want to keep you from your party, so…”

“Sweetheart, doncha worry about that,” he smirked with a mild slur. “They won’t miss me if I’m gone for a little while.”

Alondra had no idea what that was supposed to mean, so she tried again. “I’ll see you in the morning then, Guzma.”

For whatever reason, the way he reached out and pressed her against his body made her heart speed up, and not in the good way she was accustomed to. Large hands traced down her body, and again, though this was not a new action, it felt like it. It didn’t feel right. “Aw, come on princess, what’s the rush? Lemme help ya get undressed and unwind before bed. Ya look so tense…”

Indeed she was tense, and as soon as he groped her rear, she frantically pushed him away. “Guzma, no! I don’t want that!”

The silence was deafening as they stared at each other, her eyes wide in panic, and his quickly sobering up. Finally, he took an unsteady step backwards. “Oh my god, ‘londra, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Please, we can talk about it tomorrow, but right now I want to be alone.” He saw the tears glistening in her eyes threatening to spill, and the way her petite frame trembled. There were no words he could offer now, especially not in his current condition, so instead he bolted from the room, nearly running into the doorframe, and towards the bathroom where he proceeded to vomit. It wasn’t the drink, though that wasn’t helping; it was the thought that he had made the girl he loved scared.

When he finally stumbled out of the bathroom, he came face to face with Plumeria, who scrutinized him. “You so drunk you’re puking now?”

“Fuck Plumes, I…” He couldn’t finish, but grabbed at his hair and began tugging it just as he used to, all control of his impulses gone with this wave of anxiety and inebriation.

Strong hands gripped his wrists. “Guzma, let go!” With a soft whimper, he let her pull his hands from his head. “What happened?”

“I…I scared her Plumes! I got too touchy-feely and assumed some things and fuck fuck fuck she was gonna cry. God, what am I gonna do?!”

Plumeria just sighed. “Calm down Guzma, the fact that you know you overstepped your bounds means things will probably be fine. What did she say exactly?”

“I don’t want that,” he repeated as his face burned with shame.

“That’s it? Then you left?”

“Then she said, she said…” He did his best to remember. It was hard to think past the feel of her hands pushing him away and the edge in her voice as she told him ‘no’. “I think she said we’d talk about it tomorrow, but she wanted to be left alone.”

“Fair enough. I sent everybody home, so don’t worry about heading back downstairs. Why don’t you spend the night in my old room? There should be a second bed.”

“I won’t be able to sleep!”

“Well, at least lay down and turn the lights off so you can calm down. I’ll join you as soon as everyone is cleared out, and we can talk some more if you really aren’t passed out by then.”

Big, towering Guzma looked so small at that moment. “A’ight Plumes.” He gave a shaky exhale. “Thanks.”

She waved him away. “That’s what I’m good for, Guz.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvv

Alondra had slept in late, being unable to fall asleep until the early morning hours due to her distress. When she finally awoke, she found herself alone in bed. It didn’t take long for the confusing, emotional memories of the prior evening to come surging back. He’d been sure to give her her space after overstepping his bounds, but where did he end up spending the night? Was he back to his normal self? Flinging the covers off, she sprung out of bed, shuffled into her slippers, and went to find him. The way they’d ended things last night did not sit well with her at all, and his horrified expression still haunted her.

Methodically, she checked all the bedrooms on the second floor. Plumeria’s old room looked as if it had been slept in, but was no longer occupied. Ground floor then? She vaguely wondered if there would be any stragglers from the party that would catch her wandering around in her pajamas, but the need to see Guzma was too urgent to care. She descended the stairs quickly and pondered the next best place to look.

Turned out, all she had to do was follow her nose. Someone was cooking something delicious in the kitchen, and if she focused, she could even hear the sizzling of something in a frying pan. It was enough to prompt her stomach to growl. Well, kitchen seemed as good of a place as any to look.

When she pushed the door open, she found the object of her search plating some golden pancakes with a healthy drizzle of strawberries just the way she loved them. Of course, as soon as he realized he had company, he accidently let slip an entire spoonful of juicy fruit to smother the pancakes beneath. “Shit, Alondra!”

“Guzma, I’m sorry I slept in so late. Have you been up long?”

When he looked up at her, she noticed with a pang of guilt the dark circles under his eyes. “Never slept at all. I figured I’d just do something useful and make ya breakfast.”

“Guzma…” she intoned softly, moving forward to grab the plate from his hands and set it down on the table. “Maybe I should have tried to talk to you last night. I didn’t mean for you to be so upset. I was just so…freaked out, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“No, I was the one not thinking clearly last night,” he insisted while turning his gaze to the floor in palpable shame. “I scared ya. God, Alondra, I didn’t mean to scare ya…”

She reached out and took his large hand in her much smaller one. “Come on, Guzma, let’s go upstairs and talk. The kitchen just doesn’t seem like the right place.”

“But your pancakes!”

She shrugged. “I’m sure they’d be more delicious hot off the stove, but I can always heat them up later. This is more important to me right now.”

Swallowing, he nodded and allowed himself to be led back up the stairs and to the very room where he’d ruined everything last night. Gently she eased the door shut, then moved to sit on the bed. She patted the space next to her, and he moved to obey like a well-trained Rockruff.

Seeing him fidget with his hands in his lap, she let escape a sigh. “The problem wasn’t you, Guzma, it was just something we have never discussed before. Then, it kind of blew up in our faces. I bet most girls wouldn’t have minded what you did at all, would have laughed it off, but I’m weird about a lot of things, and I was already really stressed out from the party, and being caught off guard made me overreact. I’m sorry I couldn’t do a better job explaining myself at the time.”

“Was it because I had too much to drink?” he ventured meekly. “I won’t do it again, not if it makes you freak out.”

“It was that…you weren’t yourself. Your eyes weren’t focused, your actions were so uncontrolled. I couldn’t believe it when you made a scene of kissing me in front of all those people. It was kind of embarrassing. You weren’t drunk, maybe just buzzed, but it wasn’t the Guzma I know. The thought of having sex with you when you weren’t completely in control is what terrified me,” she admitted in a small voice. 

Guzma looked positively mollified, and his expression looked like someone who was ready to vomit. His anxiety… She just wanted to reach out and hug him to make it go away, but that would be too abrupt. Instead, she quickly added “But then again, you stopped as soon as I told you to, so it wasn’t that bad. Like I said, we’ve just never talked about the drinking thing. Next time it won’t be such a shock.”

“Are you…sure it’s okay?” he whispered uncertainly. 

“Guzma, you obviously feel bad about it. Why would I be angry with you for a simple miscommunication?” Seeing no other choice, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. “Maybe I should show you that it’s okay.” Her kiss to his cheek spoke of promises of things to come, as did the motion of her hands on his biceps. The way her lips pressed firmly against his skin and her fingers curled around him enticingly made it very clear she had every intention of escalating things.

In that moment, Guzma knew he’d found his own boundary. He squirmed away, leaving her baffled and slightly hurt-looking. He took a shaky breath. “Look, Alondra, now we both know that alcohol and sex don’t mix for you. I swear I won’t make any moves on ya ever again right after drinking. But for me, apologies and sex don’t mix. Then, it doesn’t feel right, it feels like a tool to calm me down or get me to believe stuff. It wouldn't feel like you actually want me.”

Understanding washed over her face. “Fair enough. I can admit my motivations would have been as you described. But, do you believe me when I say it’s all okay? That I love you and I’m not afraid of you?”  
Guzma could tell it was very hard for Alondra not to reach out and touch him to emphasize her point, but still she refused to budge. How could he disbelieve such an earnest gesture? “Y-yeah. After all, you are about the most forgiving person I know. You’d have to be, to live with me.”

She scowled and put her hands on her hips. “And you are about the most tolerant person I know, living with me. Now, I don’t suppose I could get you to take a nap at least? You look so exhausted, and I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Truth be told, as she talked him down from his anxiety, he felt his eyelids growing heavier. She still loved him, his action weren’t the end of anything, and he could rest easy. “Maybe.” The yawn that proceeded betrayed him utterly.

“Come on, lie down. I’ll stay with you for a while.” He required no further prompting. Once his head hit the pillow and Alondra curled up next to him, he drifted off.

And once he was out, Alondra eased off the bed. Of course, she would leave him a note so he wouldn’t think she’d abandoned him, but she couldn’t help but think of those pancakes still sitting on the kitchen table…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Alondra in that last line XD


End file.
